<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunters and the King of New Orleans by Grey_Wind_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927482">Hunters and the King of New Orleans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Wind_Wolf/pseuds/Grey_Wind_Wolf'>Grey_Wind_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Dark Past, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Heaven &amp; Hell, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, New Orleans, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possible Character Death, Secret Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Wind_Wolf/pseuds/Grey_Wind_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean travel with Claire Novak on a case of several young teenagers being found dead in New Orleans, all killed due to blood loss from being ripped apart. The reason behind the killing is not known, but it was not done by a human, which leaves the supernatural. The Winchester brothers and Claire are going to find the killer, but somehow get involved with the King of New Orleans and certain members of his family. Will they help each other and move on, or get pulled further into the Originals world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Josh Rosza, Claire Novak/Original Male Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Dean Winchester, Klaus Mikaelson/Dean Winchester/Elijah Mikaelson, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to New Orleans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hello there! This is a work in progress, and I plan on trying to focus just as much on the plot as the possible relationships that I will be exploring. Please leave comments on what you think I did well or can approve on, and if you have any ideas I'd love to know as well. If you didn't like something, I still want to know so I can try and improve on my writing and storytelling. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Dean are sitting in the Bunker at a table, Sam is on his computer looking into an article in a newspaper as Dean is staring at the wall of the Bunker drinking a beer. There is a stereo playing rock music softly, as Sam sighs then sits up and looks over to Dean. </p><p>“Come on Dean, this is a case for sure, these people were ripped apart, and the coroners report says that there is no evidence of any type of blade being used. Just because the heart or any blood isn’t missing, doesn’t mean that it isn’t a werewolf of a vampire. Also, it’s in New Orleans and every hunter knows that the supernatural lives there in some strange form of peace with the humans. Most don't know that they are there, but there are the human leaders that do know and they have worked out some sort of treaty to keep the humans safe. As far as I know, the supernatural there wouldn’t just kill humans like this and leave them out in the open.” Sam said, closing the laptop and putting it away in his bag as Dean groaned. </p><p>Dean takes a sip of his beer and sighs. “I know that they signed some sort of treaty Sam, all the hunters we know were talking about that for some time after it happened. But how do we know that they are all going to keep their word and not kill any of the humans that live there? When have vampires or werewolves been that trustworthy Sam?”</p><p>This time it is Sam who sighs. “Dean I know we don't always encounter the best of the supernatural, I mean, that’s our job, but in New Orleans they have a King that any supernatural that broke the treaty would have to answer to.”</p><p>Dean scoffs before answering, almost laughing. “And what do we know about this King of New Orleans? All we know is that he is a monster, and that all the other creatures are scared of him, which makes him old and strong most likely. But that’s all any of us know about this so called King.”</p><p>Sam sighs and shakes his head, standing up before speaking. “Dean no matter what we think or know about this King of New Orleans, we can't not take the case because of our own opinions. There is a case and you know it.”</p><p>Dean finishes his beer and scowls. “No I know, but this case isn’t one that I want Claire coming along for, and you know that I promised she could join us on the next case we took.” Sam sighs and looks down before shaking his head. </p><p>“Well, I guess she is coming along then, and it’s better for her to face a case like this with us there to help her rather then on her own with no backup.” Answers Sam and Dean sighs then shakes his head before standing up and stretching.</p><p>“Alright well, I'll go wake Claire up and tell her to pack. We’re going to New Orleans.”</p><p>——</p><p>Dean’s POV<br/>
The sun is beginning to set while a slight wind blows through the streets of New Orleans and the Impala winds it way through the streets before stopping in a motel parking lot. Sam, Claire and I all get out of the car and I begin to get the bags out of the trunk and bag while Sam and Claire go to get us a room for the next few nights. We know from experience we won’t get as strange of looks from people if its the two of them getting the room, they look more like a father and his daughter getting a room. Whatever, I need to get some weapons from the trunk anyway, and I always prefer to do that. </p><p>After a moment Sam and Claire and come back, and Claire helps with picking up her bag while I take mine and Sams then follow them into the room. Two twin beds, a small wardrobe with a. T. V. On top of it, a small kitchen area, a bathroom and a table with two chairs. We all sigh and Sam sets up his laptop on the table while Claire and I both head to the beds. </p><p>“Hey guys, so I spent some time looking into the areas where the killings have been happening and where the victims had been, and it seemed that all of the teens went to some club before they were killed. They all went to the same club, before they were killed.” Of course Sam was doing research into the area, though I'm glad he was, we have a place to start looking so it might be less dangerous for Claire than just wandering around town looking in bars and alleys.</p><p>I sigh, now I definitely won’t be able to get any sleep before we jump right into things, it was a long drive and an hour of rest would’ve been nice. But people are getting killed, and its kids too, so we don't get to take our time. “Alright well, it looks like we are going to a club. Anything about this club we need to know about Sam? Cuz I'm guessing they don't have an age limit if the kids were in there before they died.”</p><p>“Yeah there doesn’t seem to be an age limit of any kind, so I'm guessing if they do serve alcohol you get carded at the bar but if you don't want to drink you can just dance.” Sam agrees before he carries on. “There is one thing about this bar though. It seems to attract uh, a diverse crowd.”</p><p>“What? Do the supernatural like to hang out there or something?” Claire asks, sounding amused but her face drops when Sam just looks at her seriously.</p><p>“Wait Sam, you’re saying that fucking monsters like to go and hang out at that club where humans of any age seem to be able to get in?” Sam just nods and I curse. “I don't like this, and I'm guessing that there are rumors and stories that kids tell each other about that club, then dare each other to go in and try to find a werewolf or a vampire.” I really don't like this. First it was kids, it just had to be kids. And second, we’ve got Claire tagging along with us, and now were are going to bring her into an entire club full of monsters. </p><p>“As far as I can tell, yes that is what happens. But that is just how kids are, I'm pretty sure that most of them don't know that the monsters they are looking for are real, and that probably made it easier for whatever is killing them to get to them.” Sam’s right, the kids would have been easier to get away from people if they were looking for a monster. </p><p>“Well we should get going shouldn’t we?” Claire speaks up, breaking the small silence that settled in the room. “We need to find whatever is doing this, figure out what it is then kill it. Did you bring vervain and wolfsbane Dean?” I look at Claire like she lost her mind. Did I bring vervain and wolfsbane to a city that is full of vampires and werewolves, why is she even asking me. I give her a look and Sam holds back a laugh.</p><p>“I ah, I think that’s a yes Claire. Alright, lets each take a knife, a pistol, wooden bullets and normal ones, a wooden stake and a small pouch of vervain and one of wolfsbane. That way we can handle whatever we encounter, and please remember, we are not there to drink, we are not there to party, and we are not there to kill every supernatural creature we come across. We just need to ask around if anyone knows anything about the missing kids.” Sam say, serious again and I just nod, grunting as I get off the bed, standing up slowly.</p><p>“Alright let’s do this shit.” Claire suddenly states and Sam and I both look at her before shaking our heads and heading to the car. </p><p>Sam pauses at the car door and I stop and look at him, waiting for him to explain why he isn’t getting in the car. “Should we walk there? If we get caught up in the case and have to chase someone from there, would it be better to just run after them instead of trying to drive the streets we don't know? There are a lot of turns and buildings, and we haven’t been here ever, and whatever we may be chasing has been here longer than we have.” Claire looks at him then at me, and I can tell she is just going to go along with whatever it is I say.</p><p>“Yeah sure, we can walk. I'm hoping it isn’t that far?” Claire laughs a little agreeing with me, and Sam just smirks before turning towards the street and leading us away towards the club. </p><p>It’s about a ten minute walk to get to the club, and as we are approaching I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Looking around, I see there are a lot of people staring at us, and a lot of them look to be angry so I'm guessing that the are the supernaturals. They must be able to smell the weapons or the vervain and wolfsbane on us, or they can just tell that we are hunters because they haven’t seen us before and we probably smell or was different than someone who isn’t a hunter would. I'm not sure if it is a good thing that they can tell we are hunters or not, but there is a chance that they are just judging Sam and I, more people, even other hunter, don't always know Claire is a hunter. </p><p>“Remember guys, we are not here to cause any trouble, we are just trying to find out who is killing the kids and then get out of here. Please don't cause any fights Dean or Claire, we are outnumbered here.” Sam is serious and I just nod and I can tell that Claire is nodding as well, but I think she may be a little nervous.</p><p>We head for the door and as soon as we enter, I feel myself unconsciously moving to rest my hand on the knife I've got in my waistband. The room is full of people of all ages and looks dancing, talking in groups, sitting at tables and at the bar, and from the feeling of dread and terror, most of them are not human. This is a lot more monsters int he club than I had though there would be, and I'm starting to wish we could blend in more, and that we had locked Claire in the motel or even better, the bunker. I look to Sam and can tell that he feels the same as me, and Claire seems to be a little nervous but she might not be able to tell what Sam and I can. I don't blame her though, she hasn’t been hunting for as long as we have so I don’t expect her to be able to tell what we can. </p><p>Claire pulls me back to the present when she pokes me before repeating what she just said. “Did you not hear me or something? I said should we split up and try to find things out on our own then regroup in an hour or something?” Before I can answer, I feel like someone is watching me so I turn quickly and see a young looking guy heading straight for us.</p><p>He is on the taller side, maybe 6 foot 1 medium in build, with brown hair and brown eyes. He could be considered to be good looking, and he is wearing jeans and a polo shirt with an unzipped jacket. Sam has noticed him also, but Claire doesn’t notice him until he stops in front of us and voices a greeting.</p><p>“Hello there. Now I don't mean to be rude, but we don't like hunters in this club, they tend to start problems which we don't need here. We come here to get a drink, relax and socialize, not to be targets for out of town hunters who don't care that we aren’t hurting anyone.” Claire smiles at him and I try not to groan, she always tries to flirt with people to win them over, it's her preferred method.</p><p>“Oh I'm sorry, we aren’t here to cause trouble, especially me, I know I'm just here to have some fun and meet people after the day I've had. Maybe you can buy me a drink and just chat? I'm Claire.” She says sweetly as she continues to smile at the guy. I can tell Sam is also surprising a groan, but we are both started when the guy starts laughing before he calms himself down enough to speak. </p><p>“Well, first off my name’s Josh, and while that’s a nice tactic to try and get what you want, you picked the wrong person to use it on. I'm gay, so unfortunately for you, not interested and I'm also taken. So as I said, we don't want hunters here, and I'm sure there are other clubs you can go drink at and, have a good time there with people who are actually interested.” Claire doesn’t know what to say, as she normally isn’t rejected, and I can tell Sam is going to jump in before Josh throws us out. </p><p>“Hey man, Josh, sorry about her, we didn’t mean any disrespect or anything and we aren’t here to cause any trouble with anyone here. We are here on a case, but we aren’t the type of hunters that just kill anything that is supernatural. We only go after the ones that have been killing humans for no reason other than the fun of it or because they can.” Josh looks at Sam and he seems somewhat curious as Sam continues talking. “There are a number of teenagers that were found ripped apart, and all of them were here before they died, we are just trying to catch what did that.”</p><p>Josh looks at Sam before he turns to study me then pauses like someone is talking to him and only he can hear it. Once whatever he hears has stopped, he looks at us again very serious and I jump in quickly before he says anything.</p><p>“Josh, please, listen to our hearts or whatever it is you can do, my brother is telling you the truth and we are just here for whoever is killing the kids.” Josh is watching me now, but he does not try to interrupt me, he just listens. “We don't think it is someone local doing the killings, but someone that has come into New Orleans while passing through, and is continuing his killing here before he moves on. We just want to find them, take care of it, then leave. Do you know anything that can help us so we can get out of your hair?”</p><p>“I appreciate what you’re saying, and that you aren’t here to just blame us all, but even if I did know something I wouldn’t tell you. Not unless the King gave me permission.” Josh sounds sincere, and I think the does want to help us, but he won’t unless he gets permission from whoever the King is. I look at Sam and I can tell he is thinking the same thing I am, we need to meet whoever this King is and get him to let people help us.</p><p>When I say nothing, Sam takes that as his cue and he speaks up. “Then what we need to do is simple, we need to meet the King of New Orleans.” Josh looks at him in surprise and I think that he might be a little nervous but he hides it quickly and goes back to looking serious. I am not sure that he is going to help us or not, but I hope that he will. </p><p>“You come into his town, you do not go to him and introduce yourself or explain why you are here and now that you know you won’t get help from us without his permission, you now suddenly want to meet him.” I can't really place how Josh sounds, it seems like he is somewhat offended, but he is also angry and a little nervous. I don't think that he is offended by what we did personally, but he is actually offended on behalf of whoever the King of New Orleans is, which means that he has some amount of respect for him. </p><p>“We meant no offense to you or the King by coming here and not going to see him, if we had known we would have.” As I am talking, Josh is watching me and I suddenly am aware of the fact that the people who were around us have moved away giving us space. “We have never been to New Orleans before on a case or otherwise, and we haven’t been told by any hunters about what to do when coming here, no hunter we know has been here and had any interactions with your King.”</p><p>Josh looks at me, then pauses again and pulls out his phone looking quickly at the screen before he sighs and puts his phone away and looks at us before he motions for us to follow him back outside. I hesitate and Sam hangs back as well, but its Claire following Josh out without even thinking that gets us to go after them. He leads us outside towards the street before stopping and turning back around to face us.</p><p>“The King knows that you are here, nothing escapes his notice for long, and he has summoned all three of you, to talk.” As soon as Josh starts to speak, the bad feeling I had when we went into the club is back, and I am regretting taking this case and bringing Claire with us.</p><p>“So, we are going to meet him now and he is going to help us or something?” Claire pipes up and Josh turns slightly and stares at her completely serious, which immediately makes her take a step back.</p><p>“I'm going to say this once, do not underestimate anyone that you meet based on how they look or act, be as respectful as you can be, do not try to threaten or intimidate him, and tell the truth no matter the question he asks.” Josh sounds a little worried now and it really is not helping me stay calm. “Oh, and any vervain that you have on you, you need to give it to me. If he feels you are not telling the truth, compulsion will be used, and if you have vervain on you and he finds it, he will blame me for not taking it.” </p><p>“Yeah of course we will give you the vervain as long as we get it back. It isn’t the easiest plant to get in any amount.” Sam says has he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the pouch of vervain and wolfsbane before handing it to Josh as Claire follows his lead. They all turn to me, and after a moment I scowl as I pull out my pouch of vervain and wolfsbane before handing it to Josh how pockets all three pouches.</p><p>“Alright, remember what I told you. Please, it’s for your sake as well as mine. Follow me.” And with that, he turns abruptly and begins walking away for the club. After a moments hesitation, I follow him and hear Sam and Claire fall into step behind me. </p><p>——-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting with the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niklaus’ POV<br/>
With all that we have gone through in the past few months, I don’t quite know what to think about the time that we now seem to end up with. I'm not used to having nothing to do, no one to threaten or kill in order to make a point, and I must say that I am a little bored with the quiet. There has been some murders in my city, which is good for me since I now have something to do, but it is also not good. Children have been killed, and Elijah hates it when anyone harms children in any way, and I find it quite funny that I am now the one that must hold hm back from acting rashly in his rage. Even with the murders happening, and most likely by a vampire, I have been making my brother take some time to simply sit with me before acting again which is what we are doing now. </p><p>I hear my phone vibrating and can't help but groan as I move slightly from where I am to grab my phone, careful not to change my position too much. I am quite comfortable as I am. Reading the message I frown before replying and putting the phone back on the side table before I shift and look at Elijah who is sitting across from me, staring intently at a book. I do not want to move or deal with anything right now, but there will be time to do nothing with my brother later especially after this rogue vampire has been caught. </p><p>“Brother, it seems there are hunters here, and that they went to a club frequented by the supernatural residents to find out about the children who have been killed. Josh approached them before anything about happen and they asked for his help in finding the killer, but Josh knew better than to help them without permission.” Elijah looks up at me and I can't quite tell what he is thinking, but I know him well enough to know he is not happy about children being killed. We have been working on catching those responsible, and are now close to finding them. “Now they are being brought here to see us, and I doubt Josh has told them anything about me, or that I had a brother who would be present.”</p><p>“Yes well, most hunters know there is a King of New Orleans, but they do not know much about you, or that you have siblings.” Elijah sighs, standing up before he straightens his shirt and dons his jacket again. “And most of those hunters that know there is a King of New Orleans, will not know much about you. These hunters will not know your name, your age, or anything else, so brother, perhaps we should be a little more tolerable of disrespect just this once.”</p><p>I sigh before standing up and stretching before I answer with a smirk. “I think that I can be more tolerable to disrespect, but I'm not so sure about you brother. Disrespect is something you do not take well.” I smirk more as Elijah gives me a look before I become serious again and continue speaking. “I will do my best to keep my anger in check brother, I don't just kill everyone that I meet for no reason.”</p><p>“Well it is good to hear that you believe in your self control brother, but do forgive me if I do not share your complete confidence.” I smirk once again and chuckle slightly as Elijah remains serious and stern. “Would you like for me to remain unnamed to the hunters until you wish to share our relation? I know how much you enjoy playing with people.”</p><p>“Yes yes I know, but it always makes things much more interesting don't you think dearest brother?” Elijah simply stares at me so I smirk again and begin heading towards the study and hear Elijah fall into step behind me. “I think that would be best. Josh will bring them into the courtyard, have him stay here until we need him again, he is free to eat if he is hungry. It would be good for you to meet them in the courtyard brother, and then bring them up to the study. We will be more comfortable there to talk.”</p><p>“Yes of course Niklaus, and I know that you may decide that we will assist them in looking for the one killing the children, but, they do not get the final say.” I stop and turn to face Elijah who meets my gaze with no hesitation, all serious and stern wit a little anger showing through his calm facade.</p><p>“You know that the hunters will just kill whoever it is doing the killings, and you do not want it to be over so quick for them, do you brother? You want to be the one to del with whoever has been killing these children, you want to make them suffer at your hand.” The look Elijah gives me is all the answer I need, and I just nod in agreement.</p><p>He knows that I will let him have final say in what happens when we catch whoever decided to come into our home and take the lives of innocent children. Coming into our home and killing those that live here is insult enough, but the open display of the bodies of the children that were ripped apart, that is more of an insult than they may know.</p><p>“Good. Off to the study brother, they are approaching. I will greet them.” With that Elijah promptly turns and moves towards one of the staircases leading to the courtyard. I watch him go before continuing on my way to the study.</p><p>——-<br/>
Sam’s POV<br/>
The streets are not full or people, but they also aren’t empty as we follow Josh away from the cub and not in the direction of the Motel. Dean is nervous and so am I while Claire just seems to be having a good time, but Josh hasn’t done anything to threaten us and has so far proven trustworthy. I know that not all the supernatural are monsters, some of them can be good and want to help people. Unfortunately with our line of work and the cases that we work, we never really meet the good side of the supernatural. There are a few we have met like a Cas that aren’t bad unless you get on their bad side, but I don't think we have ever met a friendly vampire before.</p><p>As we are walking I keep glancing at Dean and Claire to make sure that they are still with me, and I notice that Dean is also paying attention to where we are going. He meets my eye and I can tell that he is thinking the same as me, and so we both stay on guard. </p><p>“I'm not trying to be rude Josh, but you’re not a very old vampire are you?” I decide to ask to break the silence, and Josh looks back at me and doesn’t seem offended.</p><p>“No I'm not a very old vampire since I have been a human longer the a vampire, and I don't think its a rude question, though some might so make sure you somewhat know whoever it is before you ask their age.” I look at Josh and I can tell that he is a friendly person by nature, but he is also trying to give us another warning. </p><p>“So I'm guessing we shouldn’t ask the King his age until we have talked with him a little and think that he may like us a little?” Josh looks to Dean and smiles, nodding to let us know that we got what he was trying to say.</p><p>“Its right here, please follow me. Welcome to The Abattoir, hunters.” Josh pauses before looking at all of us seriously but smiling slightly, turning to open a gate leading to a very large, old and beautiful looking house.</p><p>There are three stories and we are lead into an open courtyard with beautiful furniture and art all around that looks a lot older than you would find in most houses. I am so fascinated by the house that I don't notice Josh has stopped walking, causing me to run into his back with Dean and Claire helping me stay upright. Josh does nothing though, and when I have my balance again, I look at Josh then follow his gaze to see a young, well dressed looking man with short, neat dark brown hair dressed in a dark three piece suit. He looks at us all in turn before he walks calmly down half of the stairs and stopping, leaning slightly on the railing.</p><p>I am not sure what to think of him, but the warning that Josh gave us earlier about not judging or underestimating anyone based on how they look, I'm pretty sure he was warning us about this man. I glance at Dean and can tell that he is thinking the same thing as me, and Claire just seems to be distracted by the house and the man watching us.</p><p>Yet for some reason, I feel like the man is not the one we were brought here specifically to see, so he is not the one that is called the King of New Orleans. But since he is here and because Josh seemed to freeze as soon as he saw him, he is not someone to mess with or to treat as any kind of joke. </p><p>I look carefully at Claire again, and she still seems to be just looking around in awe at the house in addition to sizing up the man in the suit. Dean, Dean is like me. He has most likely also remembered the warning Josh gave us, and like me has connected it to whoever the man watching us is. I see his had slip under his jacket towards one of the weapons he has hidden on him, and I cough quickly then shake my head slightly once Dean looks at me. Before anything else can be said or done between us, the man watching us speaks. </p><p>——-<br/>
Elijah’s POV<br/>
I hear them before they have even entered the gate, three strong heartbeats, one beating slightly faster than the others. This must be the youngest of the three, the one that has been a hunter for the least amount of time, they are not yet used to being invited into the home of one they are being taught to hunt. Josh speaks to them sounding calm, and this seems to have an effect on the youngest of the hunters, as their heart rate lowers slightly. </p><p>I hear the gate open then close, followed by footsteps and Josh first moves into my line of sight moving quickly into the courtyard followed by the tree hunters, two men and one young woman who is staying close to the shorter of the men. Both the men are taller dressed in more casual clothes but walking in a way that tells me they are carrying some weapons as a means of self defense. </p><p>I begin to move towards the stairs, and pause at the top to observe them again as Josh looks around and sees me, stopping instantly causing the taller of the hunters to walk into him, stumbling back to be caught by the other hunters. Josh says nothing, but as soon as the hunter who stumbled is standing straight again, all three look to where Josh is looking and notice me watching them. All three hunters’ hearts speed up and they are looking me up and down as I move halfway down the stairs and lean slightly on the railing. </p><p>I watch curiously as the male hunters size me up carefully and hear their hearts speak up even more, as the female hunter seems more interested in looking all around my home and looking me up and down. I hear a quiet cough and my attention returns to the male hunters, the smaller of which is removing his hand slowly from where it was under his jacket. He must have felt unsafe, instinctively reaching for some weapon he believed could help him. Interesting.</p><p>“Thank you Josh, for bringing the hunters. There is food in the kitchen if you are hungry so take what you need. Stay, you will know when you are needed again, until then, relax.” I speak calmly, keeping emotion out of my voice and my face as neutral as I can. Josh nods to me before turning and heading to the kitchen as the three hunters look after him, suddenly moving closer together before they look back to me, hearts beating like a train getting closer and closer to its top speed. </p><p>“Follow me.” I say simply and turn heading back up the stairs, listening to make sure the hunters are following me. After a moments hesitation, I hear them follow after me as I make my way to the study where Niklaus is waiting in a chair facing away from the door we enter. Calmly I move to stand behind Niklaus and gesture to the couch across from where my brother is sitting and the three hunters move slowly before sitting down, the youngest between the men.</p><p>“I'm told you are here hunting, that you just arrived today despite the first killing having happened almost a week ago. Then you go to a club we all enjoy, and ask for help even though you have done nothing to earn it.” Niklaus speaks smirking, a slight edge to his voice and the youngest hunter shifts in her seat slightly, looking at the male hunters on either side of her but says nothing.</p><p>“We didn’t mean any disrespect, we have not been here before, and neither has any hunter that we talked with recently.” It’s the taller of the two male hunters that speaks, the one that almost fell over after hitting Josh because he wasn’t watching where he was walking. By my guess, he is the younger of the two, and not as violent or physical as the other male hunter is, though I wouldn’t go as far to say that he is not dangerous or not in shape. Clearly hunting requires physical fitness as both male hunters seem muscled and somewhat thin.</p><p>“While disrespect was not meant, it still happened. And I dislike being disrespected more than I hate hunters, which is saying something.” Niklaus is still smirking, and I hear the heart beats speeding up even more. </p><p>“And we are sorry that we were disrespectful.” The taller hunter continues. “As you said the first killing was a week ago, we are late and were just thinking about catching whoever is doing this and stopping more kids from being killed. We did not think that rushing into the case you be considered to be disrespectful. I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean, and out friend Claire Novak.” </p><p>Niklaus shifts in his chair, looking to me with the smirk he has before threatening someone or using physical means to learn what he wishes to know. I simply shake my head slightly and turn away, moving over to a side table and pour some bourbon into a glass then returning to my place and handing the glass to my brother. He knows that it may be useful to have hunters to assist us in catching whoever is killing the children, if he is hiding in a house we won’t be able to enter it but the hunters can. Then the killer will have to decide if they want to face the three hunters, or my brother and I. </p><p>Niklaus takes a sip and watches the hunters who shift slightly in their seats before my brother breaks the silence. “Well, welcome to you Winchesters and young miss Claire.” He smiles slightly at Claire and she looks down shyly as the brothers look at her then at my brother and they seem slightly angry and maybe a little confused, although they say nothing and remain still. “I am Niklaus Mikaelson, but just Klaus is fine. I am also called the King of New Orleans. I was told you were asking Josh for help, what do you need help with.”</p><p>This time it’s the shorter one, Dean I believe, that speaks. “We just got here, and all we know is that in a town of supernaturals, we are looking for a single one, and we think that whoever it is, isn’t a local. So they might stand out because no one really knows them, and all of the killings have happened at night, so they might not be able to go into the sun.”</p><p>“We just need to ask around and see if anyone has seen someone that would match that, and who also was at that club since it is the last place that any of the kids were seen before they died.” The other brother, Sam, continues.</p><p>While one of the brothers is speaking, the other is looking around and is on guard. Both of them keep looking at me and trying to not be obvious about it, but they seem to be a little worried about me as I have not yet been introduced and they do not know what to think of me. This is good, they are cautious people, with what they have seen and been through they will not trust us until we have proven to be trustworthy.</p><p>“Well, I believe we can do better than that, since while you have been doing whatever it is you do when not on a, case, as you call it, we have been looking into the murders of children in my city.” Strangely the girl, Claire, looks down and she seems to be slightly embarrassed, although I am not quite sure why. “No vampire, witch or werewolf that is a local resident would kill so openly and not tell me, especially if it was a child.”</p><p>“So you know something about who the killer might be?” Dean asks, looking Niklaus in the eyes which I find impressing and also a good sign. He is confident, he knows what he is doing, but he also seems willing to accept help from someone who isn’t human. I don't think he will trust us completely, but he will accept our help if it will save innocent lives. </p><p>“Yes we know a few things more than you.” Niklaus is smirking and it seems to be bothering the hunters slightly, but it may also simply be a result of us, the monsters in their eyes, knowing more then they, the hunters, do about who is killing the human children.</p><p>“I don’t think we can do much for you, but if you could help us by sharing what you know, we would really appreciate it.” Niklaus and I are both slightly surprised, and the brothers are as well, as Claire speaks up. “All we want to do is find whoever is killing the kids, stop them, then leave to solve other cases. If you help us, we can move on faster.”</p><p>Niklaus is studying her, and I can tell that he finds her rather interesting, but she also seems to be a little uncomfortable with his attention. “Eh bien mon frère, je les aime bien et nous pourrions avoir besoin de leur aide. Obtenez les notes et les choses que nous avons afin que nous puissions les partager avec eux.” (Well brother, I like them and we might need their help. Get the notes and things we have so we can share it with them.)</p><p>“Je suis d'accord mon frère, ils sont intéressants et nous pourrions en effet avoir besoin de leur aide. Mais rappelez-vous, j'ai donné ma parole que je ferais souffrir personnellement le tueur. Ils ne me feront pas rompre ma parole, simplement parce qu'ils tuent toujours eux-mêmes leur proie.” (I agree brother, they are interesting and we may indeed need their assistance. But remember, I have given my word that I would make the killer suffer personally. They will not make me break my word, just because they always kill their prey themselves.) Niklaus knows what I will do if I give my word and someone forces me to break it. He knows how I get. So I know, he will make sure to help me keep my word.</p><p>The hunters are watching us and seem to be nervous, but I simply turn away and quickly move to the desk in the corner of the study. No one speaks as I pull out several papers and folders, then return to my place behind Niklaus and hand him the papers. He has chosen not to explain who I am yet, so I will allow him to speak for the both of us to them until I am introduced. My brother most likely wants to see if one of the hunters will bring me up and ask who I am, however they do this will most likely amuse him but will also tell us more about them.</p><p>“This is everything we have learned about the killings done by the rogue vampire.” Niklaus holds the papers out towards the hunters, and after a moment Claire takes them as the other two look at my brother in what I believe to be shock.</p><p>“What makes you and whoever the hell that is so sure that the killer is a vampire?” The hunter, Dean says gruffly as he takes the papers from the younger hunter and motioning to me. I don't have to see Niklaus’ face to know he is amused. </p><p>“Well, all of the killings happened in public places. Out in the street, and in back alleys which is far more risky than in the home of the victim.” Dean scowls and looks down at the papers as his brother takes some of them from him as Niklaus continues. “All of the victims were killed at night, after the sun had gone down, and if someone wanted to frame a vampire for the killings, they would have left marks to match a vampires fangs and the blood would be missing, not spread over the street.” </p><p>“So it only makes sense that it is a vampire, and most likely is one that is from out of town and just passing through.” Sam speaks almost to himself, focused on the papers in his hands. “So this vampire isn’t killing for food, and most likely not to protect himself, but only seems to be going out at night so they can't walk in the sun like some vampires can.”</p><p>Niklaus shifts in his chair and I sigh. While I may not be able to see his face, I know he will be smirking. Also that until one of them asks about me more directly, I will be the nameless person standing behind him. I do not really mind it, as long as he helps make it very clear that they will not make me break my word, and allow me to deal with this killer personally. </p><p>“Yes, that is what I believe I was saying.” Niklaus says smugly, and the hunter Dean looks up from the papers in his hands and scowls at my brother. </p><p>“And I'm assuming that there is something you want from us?” At these words, Niklaus’ smirk grows, causing the three hunters to shift on the couch and move back slightly.</p><p>“Yes that is correct. You three are going to help us catch the vampire, and then we will punish them, as all who come into my city are warned not to kill anyone, particularly humans, for no reason. But when they kill children for no reason, the punishment for that will always be much, much worse.”</p><p>All three of the hunters are staring at Niklaus as both male hunters shift slightly to the point where they are most likely holding some weapon of theirs. They do not feel safe, and I believe that they now understand why it is not a good idea to get on my brothers bad side. I'm curious of when they will realize that I can be as dangerous and vicious as my brother is, sometimes even more so. This really will be interesting, I am looking forward to observing these hunters more, particularly the brothers and how they interact with each other and the girl compared to others they encounter. </p><p>—————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Niklaus Mikaelson is a WHAT!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all, I have edited Chapter's 1-3 slightly added in some small details and passages, and I have added some more points of view to the 3rd chapter to make it longer and give a bit more information about stuff and so on, to carry the story forward. I will add the next chapter as soon as I can, but I have been dealing with finals this week so things have been a bit hectic for me and I haven't been able to finish the next chapter. Thank you for reading my work and I hope that you enjoy it, leave me comments on what you liked and didn't like (I'm serious, if you didn't like something tell me and I will learn from that) and I hope you keep reading as I update. This note and the one at the end of the chapter are be the same, just fyi so you don't read the same message twice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire’s POV<br/>
After the vampire Niklaus, or Klaus as he said we could call him, told us he expected us to help him catch the killer so then they could be punished for killing the children, he told us we would not be leaving just yet. That we would remain as, guests in his home until it was time to go out and find the killer. He also told us that we were free to walk around the house, as long as we didn’t try to leave or open any doors that were locked. I know that normally I would be curious about what was behind a locked door, but from the small interaction I had with Klaus, my curiosity basically disappeared. I'm not sure that I really want to know what is behind a door that he has locked, even when I am pretty sure that there aren’t a lot of people that actually would come into this house without permission. And no one would be stupid enough to try and snoop around here. </p><p>I know none of us liked that we were told not to try to leave, but since there are at least three vampires in the house, it isn’t a good idea to try and get out so we will just have to wait. The calm and formal seeming suited man who had still not been introduced to us, had led us to one of the bedrooms in the house and left us there. </p><p>It’s a very nice room, a large bed, beautiful wooden furniture, several instruments around the room, and a large bookshelf that has so many books, a lot of them very old looking. As soon as the man left us, Dean started pacing around the room and I think it is because he doesn’t want to work with these people. I know that I appreciate the help, I'm a little more scared than I thought I would be and nothing has really happened yet. He is also probably a little annoyed, because when we were being led to this room, Dean rather bluntly asked the suited man who he was, and the only response he got was a slight smile. </p><p>I know that we all want to know who the man is, but for some reason they do not want us to know yet, and that scares me. There has to be some reason they are hiding who he is from us, but I don't have a clue as to what that might be. Also, I'm curious as to how old they are, since I'm pretty sure they have to be on the older side to have this kind of power in a town full of supernatural creatures. Or at least one of them is on the older side, and it could be either one of them. Klaus could be the younger of the two and the suited man could be like his attack dog or bodyguard or enforcer, but he could also be the younger one and be here to provide advice of some sort. This is a nice house though, and none of them have been rude to us or showed any sign that they wanted to hurt us. </p><p>“Well, I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to get some sleep. So if anyone wants to use the bathroom before I get in there and shower, the time to go is now.” I'm slightly startled by Dean breaking the silence, and I smile slightly to myself as Sam moves to use the bathroom. I move towards a chair and sit down, causing Dean to look at me. </p><p>“How you doing kid?” He asks, and he may be keeping a serious face, but I know that he cares about me and wants to know the truth of how I'm doing. Not something that I am used to, but it is something that I am happy about and grateful to have.</p><p>“I’m, alright I think. This is just a lot to take in, especially for one of my first more serious hunts.” As I begin, Dean is watching me and I can tell he is really listening to me. “I thought this would be a simple case of going after a vampire that was killing people, but now we are kinda being held captive in a large house with at least three vampires, two of which, scare me and not because of how scary they are. Of how normal they seem to be even if they have a few things that make them stand out, but everyone nowadays is a little strange so it isn’t something we can use to spot vampires.”</p><p>Dean smiles. “Yeah, and at least two of the vampires are older than most of the ones we have met, which makes them stronger and more dangerous. But, they have been noting but polite to us even if one of them didn’t even bother to introduce himself.” He grumbles causing me to laugh as he glares at me slightly. </p><p>“Dean, it’s alright. I'm pretty sure they don't plan on hurting us for whatever reason, otherwise they would have locked us in this room or one that wouldn’t be so easy to break out of in a basement or something. They definitely wouldn’t have let us keep the various weapons that we have on us, or our phones.” </p><p>He looks at me for a moment before looking round the room. “Yeah I guess you’re right kid. God damn it! I'm so tired of whatever supernatural creature we come across that is stronger than us seeing us as pieces on their damn chess board to move and use however they want. So God damn sick of it.”</p><p>The door to the bathroom suddenly opens and Sam hurries out. “Whoa Dean, calm down, please don't start breaking things. We are not in a cheap motel, we are in a very nice house that just so happens to be owned by a powerful vampire. So, let’s not break anything especially when all of this stuff looks very old and expensive.”</p><p>Dean frowns and shakes his head before stalking into the bathroom and closing the door with a loud slam while Sam lets out a breath. I look around the room and am somewhat curious about who’s room this is, since I'm pretty sure that a room with personal things like this isn’t just some guest room. After a moment, I walk to the closet to open it and look inside and as soon as the doors open, I just stand there and stare at the nice suits organized neatly. </p><p>Sam looks over to me, but from where he is, he can't see into the closet. “What is it Claire? Is there a head on a stick?” He may be attempting to joke, but honestly a head on a stick would be more normal and less confusing, and that thought scares me. </p><p>“Uh, no, no head on a stick sorry to disappoint you, but I know who’s room this is.” Sam looks at me somewhat curious, but also a little confused. “The man in the suite, who wasn’t introduced, I'm pretty sure this is his room we have been invited to stay in. And I know this for sure, because this closet is full of suits.” </p><p>Sam gets us and walks over to me quickly and looks at the suits, before looking around the room more before his eyes stop on the bookshelves. “I'm just as upset as Dean is right now about always being used by anything more powerful than us, but I'm also confused. These people, Klaus and whoever the suited man is, they are obviously powerful, and they still want our help for some reason.”</p><p>I nod then join in. “And the guy in the suit, he barely says anything to us, he just stands there and seems to know exactly what to do, and he brings us to his own room for us to stay in while we are here. I don't know what to think of him.”</p><p>“He confuses me too.” Sam says with a sigh and we both pause for a moment when we hear the water turn on in the bathroom. “I know that both of them are somewhat old, and I texted Bobby to see if he or anyone else has heard about a Niklaus Mikaelson or a vampire that likes suits who has some connection to Klaus. When he gets back to me, I'll let you and Dean know.”</p><p>“Yeah, well this is a cool house and I don't want to just sit around doing nothing so I'll try to find some answers the old fashioned way, looking around.” I turn to head out but Sam stops me quickly. </p><p>“Just, be careful please Claire. We are in a vampire’s house, so don't break anything or try to get into any room that is locked like he told us. So far they seem to be mostly polite, and like they don't want to hurt us, but I think that is partly because there is something they need us to do for them, even if I can't think what that might be. I’m going to stay here for when Dean gets out and to see if Bobby gets back to me.”</p><p>I smirk a little before continuing in a teasing tone. “Yeah, you’ll stay here to look through all the books on those shelves that look older than any we have ever seen. You’re such a nerd.” Sam smiles at me, shaking his head as I head for the door and walk out into the hallway. </p><p>The house is very beautiful, but it is also very big and I know I have to be careful so I don't get lost or end up somewhere I’m not supposed to be. As I am wandering around, most of the rooms that I have been in are bedrooms, living rooms or offices. I remember that there is a kitchen somewhere on the first floor and that the younger vampire Josh is most likely there, but I want to look around a little more before going there. </p><p>I turn a corner and enter into a larger room with some comfortable looking couches and chairs, that is filled with large bookshelves that are all full of books, even more than there was in the suited mans bedroom. They all look old as well, and I can't help but start to pull some of them off the shelf to look through them. The one that I pulled off seems to be a journal, and I'm a little surprised to see that the date written on the inside of the cover is for the 1600’s. I know that 400 years is not that old when it comes to vampires, but the oldest one that any hunter I know of has come across was a little over 500 years old. No one knows much for sure how vampires were created, or how long ago it happened so we don't know how old the oldest vampire is. There have been rumors of course of vampires close to 700 years old, and some that are said to be older than that, but no one in my life time or a few before me that has met and survived long enough to pass on the information. </p><p>My curiosity gets the better of me, and I take the journal and move to a chair and begin to read from the beginning. I don't know how much time has passed, but I've read at least twenty-five pages of this journal. It took me a little bit to be able to really read what was written, as the handwriting is very neat and small, filling the pages of the journal. I'm pulled out of the journal when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I jump slightly before putting the journal down and pull out my phone. Sam has heard back from Bobby and he wants me to come back to the room as soon as I can so he can tell us what he learned. I sigh and stand back up, replacing the journal on the shelf and turn towards the door, jumping slightly when I see the suited man sitting in a chair only a few feet from where I was calmly reading. </p><p>He looks up at me as soon as I jump and meets my eyes with a neutral expression on his face, giving nothing away. “I do apologize, it was not my intention to startle you. I came in to read and would have announced my presence but you were very engaged in the journal and I didn’t want to disturb you.” </p><p>His voice is very neutral and smooth, giving nothing away. “No uh, I'm sorry I'm not normally jumpy like that, but I’ve never been snuck up on without any idea someone is there.” My voice is the opposite of his. There is silence for a moment as he simply watches me with a slight smile. “Um I'm Claire, by the way.” I say somewhat quietly and smile slightly. </p><p>“Yes I know, the taller hunter, Sam I believe, introduced you all to Niklaus.” Despite him sounding polite, he still does not offer his own name and I'm somewhat upset by this, and feel the need to try to push him a little and see what happens.</p><p>“Oh, yeah right. Sorry, I forget sometimes who I've been introduced to or the names of people that I've met. And I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name?” </p><p>He smirks at me, and for some reason it sends shivers down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. “Do not worry, I also have forgotten the names of people I have been introduced to from time to time. It is quite a normal thing. But do not let me keep you Claire, I believe you were one your way out. Your device buzzed.”</p><p>Annoyed by him still dodging introducing himself, I really hope that Sam has some information on who he and Klaus are. “Uh, yeah. Well, enjoy your book, this is a beautiful library so there is probably a lot to read here.”</p><p>With this I head straight for the door I came in through and begin to retrace my steps to the room that we are staying in for who knows how long.<br/>
——-<br/>
Elijah’s POV:<br/>
The young female hunter has just left, and I must say that she is quite an interesting person that I do hope to learn more about in whatever amount of time they are here for. The brother hunters are also quite interesting fellows, the older one particularly, and I know that Niklaus was having the same thoughts as me about the elder brother. They aren’t the typical hunters that we have come across before, they do not see all supernatural creatures as monsters, only the ones that harm humans because it is their nature and they cannot resist or because they think they are above and worth more than humans. </p><p>The elder one, Dean, seems rougher on the outside then I believe he is, and I believe that is how he wants to be seen by those he encounters or is after. It would most likely work to his advantage, aiding in the spread of his reputation among the supernatural community, which would then make his job a little easier. It could also be used to discourage those in the supernatural community from doing anything that could bring hunters after them, especially if it could be the Winchesters coming after them. It would only work however, on those that do not believe they are capable of handling a hunter or two, or the younger vampires that were realistic in their strength or abilities. I know that they do not pose a threat to myself or to Niklaus, not a serious one that is as there is only one white oak stake in existence, and only Niklaus and I know where it is. </p><p>Yet still, the hunters are interesting, and I do believe that both Niklaus and I would enjoy getting to know them better, more so the elder Winchester. There is something about him that is interesting, he does not seem to be the type to do anything that he does not want to, or think could do some good. He is more intelligent then he leads most people to believe, and I believe that he may be more dangerous and skilled than most hunters are, as I know he started at a younger age and had more responsibility than most other hunters ever might have. </p><p>As long as I have lived, I would have to be very self absorbed to not have heard of the Winchester brothers and all that they have done in their rather short lives. Well, long to them for sure. But what is most interesting to me, is that Dean is loyal to his younger brother, before anything or anyone else. He has taken care of his brother as a mother and father should, protected and guarded him, given his blood and even his life to save his brother. This is something that I do understand, and something that I respect. The loyalty that Dean has to his younger brother, reminds me of the oath that I swore to Niklaus. Always and forever. There for him always, through whatever we come to face. If there is someone that wishes harm upon him, I will be there to rip their heart out for them to see as their body crumples to the floor and left there like the garbage that it is. A message for any that wish to harm my family, Niklaus in particular. No one is allowed to lay a hand on him, but me. </p><p>I must not think too long on that though at the moment, now I know Dean and the young female hunter are both curious as to who I am and willing to ask me directly or indirectly. I believe it is time for me to speak with my brother about what his plan is going forward on how the hunters will assist us, and as who when they will be permitted to learn of who I am. It may also be good for me to take some time to help Niklaus, relax, before we proceed with the hunt later. So much to do in only a few hours time, and with curious guests in the house, we must be careful. </p><p>———<br/>
Sam’s POV:<br/>
After Claire has left the room to check out the rest of the house, with Dean still in the shower and  Bobby not having got back to me, I turn my attention to the bookshelves. She was right to tease me about wanting to read what they have here. I have read a lot of books over my life about different creatures that we go after, learning about how to kill them or track them, their strengths and weaknesses. Some of those books have been old, but only by a century or so, sometimes a little more. Now that I'm here though, there must be an actual library in this house with the amount of books in this room, but they all look to be a great deal older than any I've ever seen which does make sense. This is the house of a vampire who could be a few centuries old, and it would make sense for him to want to keep things that he found interesting or important as he went though his life. I’d have to say for a vampire though, he sure does have a lot of wooden furniture that could be used as improvised wooden stakes. </p><p>I pick a few books off the shelf and pull dads journal out of my jacket along with a pen I don't remember putting in my pockets, but I'm still glad I did. I don't know how long I've been sitting at the desk, but after a while Dean comes out of the bathroom showered and dressed and just flops down onto the bed as he is and falls asleep instantly. I haven’t heard and fuss and Claire hasn’t texted me in a panic, so I assume all is well and go back to reading. She would have let me know if something happened that made her nervous, so she might just be wandering around or maybe in the kitchen eating. I may not like them, but they do have some interesting books on different parts of the supernatural along with architecture, different works of literature in different languages and many books about history. </p><p>Some time later I feel my phone start to buzz, so I sadly put the book I'm reading about the second World War down and pull out my phone to see a message from Bobby. Reading it over quickly, I send a message to Claire telling her Bobby got back to me and that she should get back here so we can talk. I go back to reading for five minutes before looking at my watch and moving carefully over to the bed to wake Dean up. </p><p>“Hey dude, dude wake up.” I say as I shake Dean before jumping back slightly as he jerks awake and draws his knife immediately thinking it’s time for a fight. When he looks around and takes in his surroundings and the lack of a fight going on, he groans and slowly gets off the bed while putting his knife back wherever he had it hidden. </p><p>“What's going on man, why’d you wake me up, and where the hell is Claire at?” His voice is a little rough, most likely because he just woke up and we haven’t slept much in the last few days or so. There has been a lot going on with different hunters on cases and a few weird things we had to check out, before this case popped up. </p><p>“Claire’s alright, just wanted to look around the house to see if she could figure anything out and she’s coming back to the room now. Before you say anything Dean, she is armed and capable of defending herself, or at least holding an attacker off while making noise to alert us. Also, even though they aren’t human, they haven’t shown any sign of wanting to hurt us in any way since we got here so I think we are safe for the time being.” </p><p>Dean looks at me and frowns but nods. “Yeah, they have been strangely polite and somewhat kind, although that asshat in the suit wasn’t introduced and that is rather rude. I'm curious as to why he wasn’t introduced to us and wouldn’t even tell us his name. I mean, there has to be some reason as to why they did that.” </p><p>Nodding in response, I move to sit back down where I was and close up dads journal. “Yeah, that really seemed to bother you, but we will find out sooner or later. I messaged Bobby to see if he knew anything about a Niklaus Mikaelson or a vampire connected to him that likes suits, and I want to only say it once.” Dean nods at my response before looking around the room again and really taking in the surroundings just as the door opens and Claire walks in. </p><p>She sits down on the bed near Dean, and is quiet for a moment before she breaks the silence that settled when she entered. “So they have this massive library that you would love Sam, even more books than this and there are even journals there too, don't know who’s, but the one I was reading was from the 1600’s. But I was in there reading then you texted me and I got up to put the book back, and the guy in the suit was just sitting there reading.”</p><p>Dean immediately looks angry and I can tell he is thinking the worst. “The creepy rude dude in the nice suit who didn’t introduce himself to us? What the hell happened?”</p><p>“Dean it’s alright he didn’t do anything, I was just a little shocked that I didn’t hear him enter the room, take a book and sit down. I was kind of into the journal I was reading.” Dean relaxes a little and Claire continues talking. “He was polite to me, apologized for startling me and when I asked his name in a kind of not super obvious way, he just smirked at me which was terrifying and said he didn’t want to stop me from dealing with whatever I had to deal with.”</p><p>I sigh and can tell that Dean is not happy that the mystery man still hasn’t given up his name no matter how he has been asked. Not that I don't understand the frustration, I also want to know who he is and from what Bobby said, he has no clue really. No one that Bobby has heard back from yet has heard of a vampire that likes suits and is associated with Klaus. At least he did know a little about the other one, not that it is that comforting since what he learned was honestly terrifying and I'm starting to wonder what we got ourselves into.</p><p>“Alright guys so, Bobby got back to me and he didn’t have much to say. None of the hunters he talked to knew anything really about a vampire that wears a suit, but the name of Niklaus Mikaelson was one a few people have heard.” Before I can say more, Dean interrupts me and he sounds upset. </p><p>“So it’s good we will know a little more about the vampire that we were brought to see, this King of New Orleans, but tell Bobby to keep asking around. The more we know the better, and I want to know who the hell the suited dude is.” Claire is nodding to what he says, and I also agree and have already told Bobby to keep asking around about them so I nod in acknowledgment and Den relaxes slightly. </p><p>“Yeah already done that Dean, I'm not an idiot.” </p><p>Claire speaks up this time before Dean can say anything. “Alright good so Dean, stop interrupting I want to hear what Bobby found out and we need to just get it out because we don't know when we are going to be summoned to go out to catch the vampire.”</p><p>Dean looks down a little, but remains silent so I continue. “Alright, Bobby talked to who he could and is waiting to hear back from others, and the name Niklaus Mikaelson has been mentioned in certain circles and situations, but no one seems to know a lot about him. All that we know for sure, is that he is old, not sure how old but he is older than most vampires we have met or heard of other hunters dealing with. If he was mentioned at any time around a hunter, it was obvious that the creature was terrified of this Klaus no matter what the creature was. Roy and Walt came across a case where they were hunting Djinn who had some kind of agreement with a small pack of werewolves. Anyway, Roy and Walt overheard one of the werewolves mention a Klaus, and even the Djinn seemed to be scared. And apparently, when Klaus was human, he was born a werewolf. So, Klaus isn’t just a vampire. Somehow, he is a hybrid, Klaus is a vampire and a werewolf which explains the power that he has.”</p><p>Both Dean and Claire are looking at me in shock, and speak at the same time. “Klaus Mikaelson is a what?!”</p><p>———<br/>
Niklaus’ POV:<br/>
Elijah called me to his office a few minutes ago, and I can tell that he has things he wants to talk to me about and most likely it is the hunters now gathered in his room. He is in one of the more comfortable arm chairs in the room and I am seated across from him, but he still has said nothing which is worrying me. There is something going on, something that he is thinking about that he is either bothered about, or there is someone that has caught his interest in some way. I'm not sure which I would prefer at this time, since both can end badly depending on what and how things happen. </p><p>“Brother I don't mean to interrupt your thinking, but we are short on time here and you are starting to make me nervous with you calling me here, then sitting in silence. I feel like you are going to snap at any moment and I will end up over your knee or through a window, which is something that I do not wish for this moment. We have guests in the house and we may have to fight later on tonight, so I do not wish to be slightly sore.”</p><p>Elijah looked up when I started to speak, and now he sighs and nods to me. “Yes brother my apologies, I did not mean to make you feel nervous there is simply a lot on my mind.”</p><p>I smirk but know still not to antagonize him or I will end up through a wall or over his knee and neither will be pleasant, he can he quite heavy handed when he has a lot on his mind. “Tell me what’s going on brother.”</p><p>Elijah sighs but nods, and begins to speak. “I find the hunters to be quite curious, the elder of the brothers in particular. I believe that you also could tell they have all been through much in their life, even the young female hunter, but the brothers have definitely seen and done many things that shall stick with them. And of course if I have heard stories about them, then you have as well.”</p><p>“Yes brother, I did see that and I also found the brothers to be quite interesting in various ways, especially since the older of the two, Dean, kept his hand on some weapon of his at all times and looked ready to place himself between the others and us.” The bit of admiration is barely there, but I know that Elijah can hear it, he knows that it is there and we have the same option of that type of protective behavior. </p><p>“And while I understand that they will want to simply kill the vampire responsible and I have given my word that they will suffer, I strangely feel as if I do not want to force them into anything they do not approve up. More so the elder brother.” He pauses for a moment before shaking his head and looking straight at me and I see how serious and conflicted he is, I almost never see him like this and I can't remember when the last time I did was, or what happened. “There is something about him brother, that reminds me of you, the same part of you that I have the natural instinct to protect.”</p><p>I just stare at Elijah and do not know how to react to have he has said, I feel as if I have not heard him correctly but know I have. I know how protective he is of me, and how he will react when I am threatened or attacked, but the fact that he has found someone he barely knows, and a human hunter of all things, that he also feels the need to protect. I don't know what to think, but I know that Elijah does not want to do or say anything that could push Dean away. This hunter is fascinating to him, and he wants to know more about him and his life. We sit there in silence for a few moments as I try to process what he has said and the implications of it before breaking the silence and making Elijah meet my eyes. </p><p>“Brother, I think that we should keep that to ourselves for the moment, there is no need for him or the others to know about your instinct to protect the hunter. But I will inform Josh, and he will spread this to the vampires, werewolves and witches of New Orleans, so none will dare to harm him, his brother or the female hunter. I may tell Josh the whole truth since he can be trusted in this, but I will instruct him to tell the others simply that you have given your word that he would stay safe. They know what will happen if they do anything to make you break your word, and I think that many of them are more afraid of angering you than me. Those that know you of course and have seen how you have reacted to someone making you break your word, those that have not seen often underestimate you. They think me more a threat than you because of your neat suits and calm words.”</p><p>Elijah watches me for a moment before he smiles slightly and nods to me, laughing slightly at my jest before he resumes his normal blank yet calm facial expression nodding some more as he smooths his trousers slightly. “Thank you brother, I have just been trying to figure out what was happening and why I felt the urge to protect him as I do you. If I do not figure it out soon, I am not sure what I should do since I do not know how I will react to a threat against him.”</p><p>“Don't worry brother.” I respond smirking. “I will assist in making sure he remains safe but we must go and gather the hunters now, we will go search for the vampire killing the children soon. Before we go, we must tell them and make sure it is clear that they do not get to kill whoever it is once we find them, that they must be left alive for you.”</p><p>This time Elijah smirks. “Yes that would be wise. Do you think that they have reached out to their hunter friends to try and learn more about you and I? Depending on what they all know or who they have encountered, they may know a little more about you, but I highly doubt that they have learned anything about me. My name is not known to them, neither is my age, nor for sure if I am a vampire or not though it would be reasonable for them to assume so. All they know, is that I am connected to you some how, and wear a suit. Surely not enough for them to be able to identify me, especially since I am not as careless and destructive as you are, I am careful to keep a lower profile, living in the shadow of what chaos you and Kol created for your entertainment.”</p><p>I laugh and Elijah meets my eye with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Yes that is very true, you are the calmest and most patient of the family so your name might not be known to the hunters like mine would. After all, from what I know of the Winchester's and their friends, they only hunt or know of those creatures that could be threats to innocent humans, and you're hardly one to go around killing everyone in your path. That was more Kol and I's thing, and for that I do miss him. You can be rather dull at times brother. Maybe we should allow them to ask some questions about us before we go out to hunt the vampire together.”</p><p>“Yes that may be wise brother. And I can predict for sure, that one of the first questions asked by Dean or the female hunter Claire, will be who I am. Both asked me in different ways separately, who I was and were very disappointed when I gave them no answer.” Elijah says with a slight smirk.</p><p>“Yes I think that will be fine.” Smirking I stand up from my seat and Elijah follows suit as we turn to the door. “I can imagine that they were none too happy to not know who you are, especially since they are all curious people and no doubt from your closet must have figured out it was your room and looked around to find anything they could about you.”</p><p>Elijah smiles once more, but this time it is a little harder to see. “Yes that is true, I suppose that we both confuse them very much.” I chuckle at that as we head in the direction of Elijah’s room and I can't help but listen in to make sure all three are there. I hear three heartbeats, and tune out after that. I do not need to know what they are talking about as it most likely has something to do with me, my brother, or the hunt ahead. </p><p>“Brother, if you will go and collect the three hunters and guide them back to the study, I am planning on going to speak to Josh now so he can pass on the word. And if you could, refrain from answering any questions until I get there, I wouldn’t want to miss out on anything that will happen or be said.” With a nod, Elijah continues towards his room and I speed to the kitchen where Josh jumps slightly at my sudden appearance.</p><p>“Klaus, what can I do for you? And thank you for allowing me to eat.” Josh is a good person to have around. Young so he is capable of helping when it comes to technology, but he is still old enough to understand when it is best to show some respect, be quiet, and listen. He is good to have around, and of course his innocent and young appearance can be useful, most wouldn't see him immediately as a threat. </p><p>“Yes Josh there is something that I need you to do. Get in contact with every local vampire, witch, and werewolf, and inform them that the hunters that have come into town, the Winchester bothers Sam and Dean and their young friend Claire Novak, are under our protection, and that Elijah has given his word, that they will not be harmed. Especially the older of the brothers, Dean.” I can tell that Josh understands how serious this is, and that he is going to spread the word as quickly as he can. As I said, he is good to have around. Smart. Good instincts.</p><p>“Of course Klaus, I will go right away.” He is about to take off when I grab him, and he stops abruptly and looks somewhat nervous, but he manages to look me in the eye as he speaks. Good boy, showing his courage even if it is barely there against me. “Is there something else I can do or you need to tell me before I go and spread the word about the hunters Klaus?”</p><p>I look him in the eyes so he understands just how serious this is. “Yes there is Josh. Now what I have told you is true, but there is a little more to it than Elijah simply giving his word that they will not be harmed. There is something about the older of the brothers, Dean, that Elijah sees and feels the need to protect, as he does with me.”</p><p>Josh watches me for a moment before he nods slowly. “Yes, yes I see how that is a lot more, um, serious than Elijah just giving his word that no harm will come to them. Definitely a lot more serious.”</p><p>I smirk but am glad that he understands right away what I am talking about and what would happen if someone harmed Dean or upset him by harming his brother or the young female hunter. “Well I am glad that you do. Understand that how Elijah has reacted in the past while protecting or avenging any wrong done to me, will be how he reacts if Dean is harmed or upset in any way. Elijah may be known as the Noble Original or as my honorable brother, but whoever wronged the hunter will see just how wrong they are not to fear him as they fear me because his ruthlessness surprises even me at times. Remember Josh, no other is allowed to know this connection, all they need to know is that my brother has given his word.”</p><p>Josh is nodding a lot so I think he understands me, and he also looks considerably paler than he was before. “Yes of course Klaus, I will not tell anyone anything other than Elijah has given his word.”</p><p>I nod and smirk, then release his arm and gesture for him to be on his way, which he quickly does, disappearing rapidly through the open door. I take a moment to take a breath and relax as much as I can, returning to a neutral expression before speeding to the door of the study. Voices can be heard inside, but none of them are Elijah’s, so the hunters must be arguing amongst themselves or asking many questions that my brother will not answer.</p><p>After a moment of listening, I open the door and stride in quickly, letting it close behind me as I make my way to the chair I sat in before and sit. Elijah is standing behind the chair like he had been before, and the three hunters have also taken the seats they occupied when they were first brought here only a few hours ago, Claire sitting between the brothers. </p><p>“We will be leaving soon to find the vampire that has been killing children in my city, but before we go, I thought it would be best to make a few things clear. We are asking for your help in finding this vampire, because it is what you do and we know that you are skilled in hunting, and if they are in a house we cannot enter, you will have to go in to get them out. Entering the house for us would not be possible as you may well know, unless we are invited in.”</p><p>“Yes we know that, and I assume that if we are entering the house, you will be waiting outside it incase they get past us. Also you would be waiting outside the house to deter them from making a run for it.” Sam is watching me carefully as he speaks, and I just nod to him as he is speaking and wait for him to finish. He is the more openly curious of the brothers, the one that wants to get as much information that he can from people or research. This is good, it is useful to a hunter and also could be useful to me. </p><p>“Yes that is correct. Only, there is one thing that will be different about this hunt, the vampire that we are tracking, is not to be killed by any of you.” As soon as I finish speaking all three of them stare at me, and Dean stands up in anger, one hand hanging by his side while the other is under his jacket, most likely holding onto a knife of some sort or possibly a wooden stake. </p><p>“You expect us to go into a place blind against a vampire that has no problem killing, and not kill them as soon as we can? Do you know what you’re asking us? What gives you the right to tell us we don't get to kill the damn vamp?” Dean is angry, and I can see a fire in him, even as his brother puts a hand on his arm, silently telling him to calm down. In this moment, I have a strange feeling of familiarity and from the small shift behind me I can tell Elijah must have the same feeling and we are both seeing ourselves in the hunter brothers. Sam's calm voice and outstretched hand to calm down the angry and quick to action Dean, is so much like all the times Elijah has calmly said my name when I was ready to massacre a village.It takes me a moment to realize that Dean is still talking, and I force myself to focus. “And what do you intend on doing once we have caught them huh? Letting them go with the promise of not returning out of some code among vampires for them to be free and kill wherever else they go?”</p><p>I stare at him completely serious, waiting for him to finish. “I don't think you quite understand the situation Dean. Here, in New Orleans, no vampire or any other supernatural creature, kills humans for no reason, especially not human children. While there are some that do not care for human life in any way, there are others that see killing or feeding from a child, as the worst crime one can commit. A promise has been made, someones word has been given, that the one who has killed the human children, will greatly suffer by the word givers hand, before they are allowed to be released into death.”</p><p>Sam and Claire are watching me in shock, but when I look at Dean I can tell immediately that he is happy with what I have said. Sam speaks though, and I can tell that Elijah can relax as Dean is not the one we will have to possibly annoy for him to keep his word. </p><p>“You’re telling me, that because this vampire has killed human children in New Orleans, and that because someone gave someone else their word, the killer is going to be tortured before they are killed?” Sam sounds shocked. “Thats why we aren’t allowed to kill them when we first see them?”</p><p>“Works with me.” Dean says gruffly as he takes his seat again and looks to his brother. They seem to have a silent conversation before Sam sighs, shaking his head while Dean looks pleased meaning he won’t argue. </p><p>“Yes, that is how it is. And to make it easier for you to not kill them, your vervain will be returned to you, and we will also give you some liquid vervain you can use like a splash acid to help slow them down. If they are in a house and you can force them outside, one of us will break their neck, knocking them out until the are properly restrained.”</p><p>The hunters all look at each other for a few moments before they all nod to each other and look back at me and Elijah. “We are fine with that, and we will do our best not to kill the vampire so the promise doesn’t have to be broken.” Sam seems to be there brother that speaks for them normally, and it does make sense. He is the more calm and I suppose dignified of the two, like Elijah is the one that normally handles the talking and negotiating. </p><p>“Well that is good. There is one final thing before we head out to find the killer. I understand that you do not necessarily trust those that are supernatural, and since we will be working together, I will allow a small period of time right now, for the three of you to ask any questions you may have, and depending on the question I might or might not answer.”</p><p>All three of the hunters stare at me for a moment before looking at each other, and they seem to come up with some sort of order of who will speak first. Even after the have seemed to agree on the order, they just sit there and stare at each other or at Elijah and me. Shifting in my seat, I make a show of looking at the watch on my wrist and they all seem to come out of some state of being present physically but not mentally before the silence is broken. </p><p>“We asked a friend to reach out to other hunters and tell me what they knew, and you’re a hybrid?” Sam is the first to speak and I glance at Elijah and smirk, this was also one of the questions I would most likely be asked if their friends knew anything. And it’s not even really formed as a question, but I know what he means. </p><p>“Yes, I am a hybrid, or rather I am the first hybrid. I was a born werewolf, then later became a vampire. So, I am both. Stronger than any vampire my age because of my wolf side, and since I am both I do not have to turn under the full moon, and I do not burn in the sun. It really is quite interesting.” I smirk as I watch them all turning to each other with various looks of amazement and curiosity to downright terror. </p><p>“So is there some special way to kill you since I imagine you are not killed by silver as a typical werewolf is?” Ah, so Sam is the one that would ask the questions that would give him and other hunters an edge, but I do not understand how he thinks I would tell him how to kill me. </p><p>“I do not believe that is something that you need to know, or rather, something that I will not tell you about myself.” Sam looks slightly embarrassed as Dean just looks at him like he is an idiot and should have known better. “After all, why would I tell you how to kill me? It does not quite make sense now does it.” At least he has the sense to look embarrassed, but I do not really blame him for asking. </p><p>“Alright, my turn.” The female hunter, Claire, speaks up but falters slightly when I turn to look her in the eyes. “So um, you said that later you became a vampire, not that you were turned later on. So uh, how old are you actually?”</p><p>This is not a question I was expecting, but I don't see any reason to keep this from them as it would be wise for them to know just how old and dangerous I am. “I am over a 1,000 years old, I am an Original, one of the first group of humans to be turned into vampires by a witch using powerful magic.” I remain serious as I speak so they don't think I am joking, and I can tell that they are suddenly very nervous. </p><p>“Wait, so, you are over 1,000 years old, and are one of the very first vampires to be created? So all the vampires in the world that are not, Originals, like you are descendent from you and the other Originals? Like a bloodline?” Sam sounds equally amazed and terrified, Claire has moved back slightly in her seat and Dean looks like he doesn’t know what to do or think. </p><p>I smile slightly and hope that is looks somewhat comforting, but I can tell from the slight snort behind me that it isn’t really working. The three hunters are staring at me, but Dean is also shifting his gaze between myself and Elijah, clearly ready to ask who he is. Probably suspecting that Elijah might also be an Original since he is actually quite intelligent, but at the same time I can tell he may be hoping that Elijah is not an Original like me. Doesn’t want it to be true, because then he would be working with to very old vampires. </p><p>“Yes, all vampires in the world have been created by one of the Originals, the ones we turn then can turn others who turn even more people, but it can all be traced to an Original. And before you ask how many, it was five humans that were turned into vampires, creating the Original vampires over a 1,000 years ago.”</p><p>“Okay, so there are vampires that are over 1,000 years old, and you are one of them on top of also being a werewolf too. Good to know.” Sam sounds like he is just tired of all the things that they have seen and learned about in their life, and that is something I can understand. Although it is somewhat sad since he has not had a very long life so far, not even by human standards, but maybe by hunter standards he has. He certainly has a dangerous job and those that live like him must not except to live very long even if they are very skilled and have people to hunt with them. </p><p>“So I'll wrap my head around that later, but I have a question now. Dude in the suit, who the hell are you?” Dean speaks slowly, drawing everyones attention to him and as soon as he is finished speaking I can tell Elijah is smiling even if he is keeping a neutral expression, I know him too well. </p><p>“Dean.” His brother sounds exasperated and he probably has had to deal with his brother just blurting things out all the time. “Dude come on, be a little more polite to the friend of the 1,000 year old vampire werewolf, whose home we are currently in.” </p><p>“Well I'll be more polite when I know who and what the hell he is.” Dean and Sam glare at each other as I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn slightly to look up and see Elijah staring at me. He tilts his head and I know he is asking me if he wants to introduce me or if he should. Thinking for a moment, I simply shrug so he knows that it is just something to play by ear and however he wants.</p><p>“Yes I do apologize for not having introduced myself sooner, we simply thought that it would be better for me to remain nameless until you all had settled some so as not to burden you with too much at once, most people can only handle so much before it is too much.” Elijah’s calm voice causes the brothers to turn towards him quickly, and with his soft, calming tone they begin to relax slightly, waiting for his next words. “My name is Elijah.”</p><p>I can tell without even turning around that my brother is smiling at the hunters, because they all seem to be somewhat calm. Dean however, is still watching Elijah carefully and it is obvious that he knows how vague that answer was, and that they still do not know anything about him other than his first name and that isn't enough for him, he wants to know more. </p><p>“Alright, well thats a start, it would be nice to know more about you other than your first name since is doesn’t tell us anything about you. And you don't know how much we can handle, we may be human but we have all seen a lot and I've been through Hell and back, so don't doubt us so quickly.” Sam elbows his brother and frowns at him but Dean keeps looking right at Elijah. </p><p>“Dude, again, be polite.” He turns to face Elijah and looks serious, but also slightly nervous like he is hoping that Elijah was not offended by his brother and that he will just ignore it. </p><p>“It is quite alright. I understand that my name alone is not going to tell some people such as yourselves much about me. Only certain circles will see me, hear my name, and understand who it is I am and understand why it is they must be respectful. I am Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus’s older brother, and one of the Original vampires as Niklaus is.”</p><p>“You’re a, like he, so uh, okay.” I have to work hard not to laugh as Sam tries to speak and him and the others all seem to be a mix of nervous and downright terrified. I don't blame them, they have just learned that they are in a room with two of the oldest vampires in existence, and one of which is also a hybrid. Most likely not something that happens much for them despite all they have seen and been through. </p><p>“So how in the world are you a hybrid and your brother is just a vampire? Bit confused by that little piece of information.” Claire asks and she seems a little shy about it, but she is also genuinely curious, another good quality to have. </p><p>“We share the same mother Niklaus and I, but she had a lover who was a werewolf that lived with his clan near our village and Niklaus came from that relationship, so technically he is my half brother, but that makes no difference to me. He is still my brother and my blood, and I will do anything to protect him from whatever threat is posed against him, so it would be best for you to keep that in mind.” Elijah speaks calmly and his face is neutral yet slightly welcoming, but there is no ignoring the threat behind his words. </p><p>“You’re brothers, very close, and protective of each other. Good to know.” Sam states grimly as Claire and Dean nod. </p><p>“Well on the topic of protective, anything that harms Sam is gonna get its ass beat by me and I don't care if its on my side or not. No one touches Sammie. And Claire, she’s like my kid sister, so the same goes for her, but that is not exclusive to physical damage. You break her heart, I'll break yours.” Dean says gruffly, causing Sam to look at his brother and shake his head while Claire looks down embarrassed. </p><p>"What, nothing about breaking someones heart if they break mine?" Sam ask, acting offended but the humor clear in his words and voice. </p><p>Dean just smiles slightly and shakes his head. "Nah, if you're heart gets broken I'll be standing there confused, I mean who the hell is going to pick you when I'm there a few seats away?" Sam glares at him slightly and reaches around Claire to slap him causing Dean and Claire to smile and laugh, even if Claire still looks to be a little embarrassed from Dean's words.</p><p>“This is nothing to be embarrassed about, it is good to have someone that is loyal to and protective of you.” The hunters all look at me as I'm speaking, and I can tell that Dean is somewhat pleased by what I am saying. “A good bond to have between siblings, willing to do whatever is necessary in order to save and protect them.”</p><p>“Always and Forever.” Elijah says in reply to what I have said, and I turn to look at him and grin, while he smirks back. </p><p>“Yes brother, always and forever." Elijah nods to me slightly before looking back to the hunters and I turn to face them again as well. "Shall we go out to catch a killer?” I ask cheerfully, smirking and the three hunters stare at me as I hear a small chuckle from Elijah.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all, I have edited Chapter's 1-3 slightly added in some small details and passages, and I have added some more points of view to the 3rd chapter to make it longer and give a bit more information about stuff and so on, to carry the story forward. I will add the next chapter as soon as I can, but I have been dealing with finals this week so things have been a bit hectic for me and I haven't been able to finish the next chapter. Thank you for reading my work and I hope that you enjoy it, leave me comments on what you liked and didn't like (I'm serious, if you didn't like something tell me and I will learn from that) and I hope you keep reading as I update. This note and the one at the beginning of the chapter are be the same, just fyi so you don't read the same message twice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Where Could He Be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I haven't had as much time to write and I'm trying to decide how detailed to get into with them going after the vampire. Hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire’s POV<br/>
It may be night, but there are enough lights on either side of the street and decorating buildings to light up almost everything around us. The only areas the lights do not reach are the alleyways, but we won’t be heading down those unless we have to. Dean and Sam are walking on either side of me while Elijah and Klaus are walking ahead of us. This is making this seem like just a normal walk through the city with friends after going out for drinks or something like that normal people do. Also if you could consider people who have just met like we did friends, and if they typically go on hunts at night to find a vampire that has been killing people. </p><p>Even if I haven’t been a hunter for that long or known about the supernatural most of my life like Sam and Dean, I still find going on hunts to be one of the more normal parts of my life. Not so sure that thats a good thing, but I didn’t have the most normal life growing up, especially after my dad became the vessel for an angel. Nothing normal about that. Unless of course, you are a hunter. Now, angel possession isn’t exactly ‘normal’ but it is still one of the more known or normal things about hunting. After all, if a demon can possess people and take their bodies on joyrides, why can't an angel take over a human vessel meant for them?</p><p>Anyway, New Orleans seems kind of quiet which is somewhat creeping me out, but I think that its a combination of things. The first is of course the entire city knows that a killer is running around somewhere here and most people try to not make themselves targets. Second, it isn’t super late, so most people are probably still in clubs or bars with their friends and family having a good time and not running around looking for monsters. And finally, the supernatural community is either in hiding, having a good time or out looking for the killer to try and get on Klaus and Elijah’s good side. </p><p>“You feeling alright Claire? You haven’t said anything in a bit and that is not really a normal thing for you. ” Sam’s voice breaks the silence and it startles me slightly but I turn slightly to look at him and give a small smile as I nod. </p><p>“Yeah I guess I'm doing alright, there is just a lot going on that I'm trying to sort out and this being one of my first bigger more dangerous hunts is making it a bigger deal than it otherwise would be. But I'm fine Sam, don't worry. I know you and Dean won’t let anything happen to me, I have trained for this, and we have one very old vampire and a very old vampire werewolf on our side.”</p><p>Dean chuckles slightly and I turn to him a little surprised. “Yeah, this is definitely one of the stranger cases that we have been on in a while, maybe out of all the cases we have been on. It isn’t often we work with supernatural creatures on a case, especially ones as dangerous and predatory as vampires and werewolves can be. And we sure as hell have never worked with an Original vampire, and the original vampire werewolf hybrid.”</p><p>Sam nods in agreement. “I agree, but I am glad for their help and I wouldn’t have turned it down even if I had the choice to.” Dean is nodding in agreement as we continue walking along, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. Klaus and Elijah stop walking and turn to face us, waiting for us to catch up and when we get closer I feel the hairs on my arm start to stand up slightly telling me something is going on. Thanks a lot body, I already knew something was going on. I am hunting a vampire through the streets of New Orleans at night, with tow supernatural creatures helping me for Christ’s sake.</p><p>“A werewolf is coming to us, but he will not attack since he is a member of the local pack. The only reason he would be approaching is because he has something to tell us since all the supernatural in this city have been informed of the killer and told to keep an eye out. They know it’s in their best interest for the killer to be caught and for them to be caught sooner rather than later.” Klaus and Elijah seem to be calm, so I just nod and watch Sam and Dean who seem a little unsure which I can't blame them for. Then again, I've only seen Elijah calm in the few hours I’ve known him so that isn’t really telling me much about what’s going on. </p><p>A man appears from an alleyway causing Dean and Sam to tense as Klaus and Elijah look at him and the Winchester’s in what I think might be amusement, but it’s kinda hard to tell. As I said, Elijah always seems to look calm or just unimpressed, and Klaus either looks like he is going to slaughter a small village or like he thought of the funniest joke to play on someone. I understand why they might be amused though, they just warned us that someone was coming but they were still a little jumpy. Which I also understand living the life that the Winchesters have for as long as the have.</p><p>The new man is extremely attractive with pale olive Italian skin, dark brown hair and clear blue-green eyes that seem to sparkle slightly, which is probably just a reflection of a street light or my imagination. More likely it is a reflection off a streetlight, not sure why I would imagine his eyes sparkling. When the man gets closer to us I can see that he stands tall, above average height but not as tall as Sam, and he has a slim build. This man also doesn’t seem to be super happy to be near us, but I'm not sure if that is because of us Klaus and Elijah or the Winchesters and me. It could be either and I would understand either, since vampires and werewolves don't normally get along. Same with hunters and most supernatural creatures that we run into, since normally we only run into the ones we are hunting. </p><p>“Hello Aiden, you must have something important to tell us otherwise I know you would not be quite so willing to approach us. What is it.” Klaus sounds to be somewhat annoyed with Aiden, but also amused so I don't really know what to think or say. So I just stand where I stopped with Sam and Dean on either side of me, one looking around while the other keeps his eye on Aiden and the Mikaelson brothers. It’s best to keep one eye open and be ready for any kind of attack, so I switch between looking around and watching Aiden.</p><p>Aiden just nods and begins speaking, looking directly at Klaus and Elijah and ignoring us for the most part. “Some of the wolves were keeping an eye on the different clubs the vampire has been going to, and the witch he approached for a spell has been looking for him too. She has been using a few different spells to try and narrow down where he might be hiding, or where he is now. We found him, he is in a house three blocks from here, it's a human home and the owners are most likely compelled.”</p><p>Elijah and Klaus exchange a look and as Elijah faces Aiden to respond, Klaus looks at the Winchesters and me smirking. “That is good, thank you Aiden. If we could have the address we will be on our way, and later on I would like to know the names of the wolves that helped find the rogue vampire, along with the witch. I would like to thank them personally for their assistance, since you and them have helped me keep my word.”</p><p>At this, Aiden seems to smile slightly and he seems somewhat proud and happy, but he still remains serious and speaks without much emotion. “Yes, I'll let them all know then get you their names. The vampire is at 1001 Royal Street, it’s a brown house with an iron fence surrounding the property.” For some reason keeping his word means something to Elijah, not that I'm mad about that, but from the way Aiden reacted to what Elijah said and how we keep getting reminded that we don't get to kill the vampire, I'm a little worried. What would happen if Elijah was made to break his word? I'm not really sure that I ever want to know. </p><p>“Thank you Aiden, you and the wolves stand by in the unlikely case of the vampire getting past us and remember, he is not to be killed. Bite him to slow him down if you need since we can heal that, but no one is to kill him, that right is for Elijah alone.” Klaus speaks bringing my attention back to him as Aiden is nodding then disappearing back into the alleyway that he came out of as the Mikaelson brothers turn to face us.</p><p>“So now we know where the vampire is, and he is in a house which you can't enter without permission. So I guess that means we are going in to knock him out or try to drive him outside where you two will be waiting.” Sam speaks first and I feel my heart starting to beat faster now that we know where the vampires. </p><p>“Yes, and it would be best for you three to approach the house since he might recognize my brother and I on sight. Have your vervain ready for as soon as you have figured out which one of the men of the house is the vampire, since there will only be one there.” I'm not sure if Sam and Dean are nervous like me as we listen to Klaus, but they have been also hunting for longer than I have been. I'm not sure they really get nervous on hunts anymore. </p><p>“Alright let’s go get this asshat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Idjits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry I haven't posted in a bit and that this is a pretty short chapter, things have been a little crazy and I'm getting ready to return to school soon. I'll keep writing as much as I can and posting as often as possible since I have been really enjoying all of my writing. Hope this has been a good story so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby’s POV<br/>
When Sam first texted me to ask me about a Niklaus Mikaelson, I thought the name sounded familiar but it wasn’t until I reached out to other hunters that I knew why that was. Now that I know that Sam and Dean have gone to New Orleans and taken Claire with them with no one else for backup and no clue what they are even up against, I'm a little more than nervous. Well, I know they have faced a lot of things together and not known completely what they are up against, but this is different now. The idjits decided to take Claire with them. I know they didn’t know they were going to end up in more danger than any normal vampire case, but they should have at least left her in the motel room the first night. Jody is gonna be pissed with them if anything happens to her daughter. </p><p>Sam texted me a about an hour ago now to update me on what he had learned from them, and now I have some new information as well as a new name to ask around about. Elijah Mikaelson, the older brother of the hybrid Klaus. There are quite a few stories about these Originals, and most of them really are not good ones in any way. Which is only making me more worried about the idjits, going into a town they didn’t know much about to hunt for a killer vampire and getting pulled into something a lot bigger than they were equipped to handle. Not to mention them having a somewhat unexperienced hunter with them that they are going to have to look out for in addition to themselves and each other. </p><p>This really is not good, and I have already told Jody and Cas about what is going on, so she will probably be on her way to New Orleans now to get Claire the hell out of there. Not that it’s going to be easy, that girl is stubborn. As for Cas, he popped into existence right behind me as soon as I sent the text to help in any way that I thought he could. Not a bad thing, having an angel here ready and willing to help in case something happens where Sam and Dean gotta get out of there quick. </p><p>Right now though, I'm getting a bit tired of him hovering around, not knowing what to do or how to help so I gave him a book to read through for any information he can find on the Mikaelson’s. Not sure why, but there is a part of me that wants to know more about them, but also a part that doesn’t want to know. Who wants to know how screwed they really are? As far as anyone I've talked to knows, there is no way to kill an Original permanently, which means that you can never really win if you are against them. So the only thing you can hope to do is stay on their good side, be of some use or value to them, and then get the hell out as soon as you can. Hanging around them might not be good for too long. </p><p>My phone has been buzzing nonstop and it’s starting to get on my nerves, but I did ask through the grapevine for any information on Elijah or Niklaus, also known as Klaus, Mikaelson. The names have been heard around, mentioned by various hunters or creatures throughout the years but there is not much that is known as facts. Lots of stories that are not the best for giving any hope, but there are a few good bits. </p><p>There isn’t much positive anyone has to say about the hybrid Klaus, only that he is very protective of his family and those he cares about, that he can be very loyal to certain people and he is a good person to have on your side during a fight. He is strong and fast, and does not care about getting his hands dirty. He doesn’t seem to care completely for the lives of other people which can be bad, but he can grow to care or respect someone and he has been known to listen to his brother Elijah. Apparently, this Elijah is the only one who has really ever been able to somewhat control the hybrid throughout time, keeping the death toll as low as possible even if it isn’t that low. </p><p>Elijah on the other had, there is a lot of confusing stories and information floating around about him. From what I have heard or read, he is the most calm of the Originals, the one that controls himself and his vampire side. He has been referred to as the honorable Original, or the noble one since when he makes a deal with someone or gives his word, he will not break it. The only reason he has been known to break his word is when the other person breaks theirs first or if they lied to him in the first place. Elijah has been known to care about the lives of humans, he doesn’t kill unless he has to, he does not feed from or harm children, and he follows some sort of code of honor. </p><p>On the other hand, he has been known to be extremely ruthless and cold when someone has broken their word or harmed his family or the people he cares about. While he can be calm and a reasonable person, he is much more dangerous than people are led to believe he is, since he can seem charming and like a gentleman. He can seem human. But you pull pack the curtain and cross him in some way or are disrespectful, and he will rip your heart out. Literally I've been told. Apparently Elijah prefers to literally rip peoples hearts from their chests when they have crossed him too many times. </p><p>The idjits. Of course the boys had to get involved with two of the most dangerous creatures on Earth, and haven’t asked for any back up yet. Obviously they don't feel like the brothers are the most pressing threat with the killer vampire still on the loose. </p><p>“Cas.” I finally say after what must have been hours of research and answering calls from hunters all across the country. </p><p>“Yes Bobby. I could not find anything in this book so far that may be of some assistance, but I also did not completely understand all that was being said. There is a lot that is said about people and creatures, but they are not always named. So I do not always know if they are talking about someone I am supposed to be learning about to help Sam and Dean.” The angel says as he looks up to me from his book and waits silently for me to continue. </p><p>“Don't worry about it, listen to me for a moment Cas. I want you to pop over to Jody, make sure she knows what she is against and tell her to be careful when she is getting Claire out of there, then come back here as soon as you have told her. Don't go into New Orleans if you can help it, so try to get to Jody before she gets there if you can, but if not go to her when she is in her car or in a motel. I don't want the Mikaelson’s to know about you yet, you are our secret weapon at this point.” As I'm speaking Cas simply watches me and nods. </p><p>“Of course.” Is all he says before he disappears, the book he was holding falling to the table and I just shake my head and go back to my research. This could get ugly, and it would be better if the Mikaelson’s didn’t know we had an angel to help us out. He will be our last defense against the Originals if we need it, but until then I'm gonna tell the boys to try and make some kind of deal with the one known as the honorable brother. If they can make some kind of deal for their safety, they will be safe as long as they don't piss either of them off or break their side of whatever deal they make.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bumps in the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not posting a lot, classes have started for me once again so things are somewhat crazy, and I will do my best to write as much as I can and continue to write updates to this story. Hope you enjoy, and leave any comments, ideas, or opinions you want, I appreciate any feedback.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jody’s POV<br/>
After I got a call from Bobby that Claire was in New Orleans with Sam and Dean on a case that got more complicated, I immediately got in the car and started driving. Bobby doesn’t know for sure yet what we are facing, but he said when he knew he would let me know somehow and he better. I don't want to be going into this place not knowing what is going to be coming out of the woodwork. </p><p>I know that I am going to need to come up with a few different plans on how to deal with any of the different situations I may end up in. I'll have to find them first, and I know that I can always call any of them once I get there, but I have to consider that the people they are with might not want to let Claire leave for whatever reason. Then of course I have to keep in mind how stubborn Claire can be, and that she might not want to leave so the boys better be ready to back me up if that happens. Then finally, I have to remember that I am entering a place, that is full of different supernatural creatures and while they aren’t all bad, doesn’t mean that they will be happy for another hunter to be in their town.</p><p>I know that not all supernatural creatures are bad or always threats to humans, even if the kind that they are normally is. Just because a vampire needs blood to survive, doesn’t mean that they will kill or harm humans in order to get it. There are good and bad supernaturals in every group of creatures, just like there are good hunters and bad hunters. It isn’t right to judge a group of people just because of the actions or beliefs of some of them, since the actions of the few should not condemn the many. </p><p>I'm almost to New Orleans when I stop at a motel for a break, I've been driving for a while and need to rest for a bit and get something to eat. I've checked into a room and got some food from a place across the street after I took a shower which felt really good after so much time stuck in a car driving. I'm sitting at the small table eating my food when I hear wind and suddenly Cas is standing in front of me. </p><p>“Hello Jody.”</p><p>I jump slightly and put my food down as I shake my head and quickly wipe my mouth before I look up at Cas. “Cas, you scared the crap out of me, a little warning would be nice next time you decide to pop up in my motel room. Just send me a text or something in case I'm taking a shower or changing, then I will know that you are coming alright? Having you just pop up suddenly with no warning can be a little creepy.”</p><p>Cas looks at me for a moment with a blank face before he responds. “I am sorry Jody, it was not my intention to startle you or be creepy, Bobby told me to come and inform you of what else he has learned from books and from Sam before you made it into New Orleans. He wanted to make sure you knew what you were walking into when you went to get Claire out safely.”</p><p>I shake my head and motion to the chair across from me and Cas frowns for a moment before he sits down across from me. “It’s alright Cas, thank you for coming to let me know what is going on, I would really like to know what to expect when I'm going in there. From what I've heard, there are a lot of supernatural creatures in New Orleans, but most of them are not going to bother you unless you bother them. From what I've heard, like most supernatural they don't like hunters, but they don't kill humans for no reason and because of that there is no need normally for any hunters to go there. They won’t attack me unless I start trouble with them or they feel like I am a posing some kind of serious threat to them or their home.”</p><p>Cas nods before he speaks, still very monotone. “Sam, Dean and Claire have come into contact with two supernaturals, the Mikaelson brothers Elijah and Niklaus, who is commonly referred to simply as Klaus. They are Original vampires, the first vampires ever who were turned by a witch using powerful dark magic. There are no vampires older than them, and all the vampires in the world come from one of the Originals, and the Originals are stronger, faster and more powerful than any other vampire. In addition, Klaus was born a werewolf and after he was turned into a vampire he became the first vampire werewolf hybrid. This means he is stronger than the other Original vampires because of his werewolf side.”</p><p>I hold up a hand and Cas stops talking but is looking at me confused. “So, I'm going into a town where there are two originals vampires that are brothers, one of which is a hybrid, and Sam and Dean have somehow got involved with two of the most powerful creatures we have been around in some time, and they brought my daughter with them.”</p><p>“Yes that sounds correct. Bobby also told me to tell you, that as far as we know now, there is no way to kill an Original vampire, or the Original hybrid. A wooden stake or bullet to the heart will not kill them like any other vampire that we will have encountered or hunted. What it will do, is kill them for an hour at the most and then they will wake up after some time, and will be even angrier than they were before they got a wooden stake in the heart.”</p><p>I just stare at Cas for a few minutes while he simply stares back at me in silence, which is one of the things that I have learned to like about him. Cas doesn’t just talk about random things all the time to fill the silence in conversations, he will just sit quietly until he is needed for something or if there is something that he feels the need to say. It gives me time to just think and process all that is happening.</p><p>This just went from bad to worse. Claire being in a town full of supernaturals is one thing, but there are also two creatures that live there, that we can not kill for sure if we need to. This is not good, and I need to get on the road as soon as possible to get Claire out of there before anything bad happens. Then once she is safe, I'll get in contact with one of the boys or with Bobby to see if there is anything I can do to help out as long as my girls won’t get hurt. </p><p>“Alright Cas, thank you for coming to tell me all that, it is good for me to know. I’m guessing that you won’t be coming with me into New Orleans?”</p><p>Cas nods to me. “Yes, Bobby thinks it would be better if the Mikaelson’s did not know about me yet, so I will act as a secret weapon of sorts. When I am really needed for something, I will be called and I will appear to assist however I may be able to, with whatever it is that is going on at that time. But until then, I will remain either at the Bunker doing research or I will be with Bobby wherever he is.” </p><p>I nod and take a breath before I pick up my food and take another bite so I have moment to process everything that I just learned. This is a lot for me to process, one of the more serious situations that we have been in for some time. “Alright, thank you for letting me know Cas. I'm going to take a rest before I get back in the car and make the final bit of the trip.”</p><p>Cas nods to me before he stands up and fixes his trench coat before I hear the wind again and he just disappears leaving me alone in the room. I thought that going into a town that was full of different kinds of supernatural creatures was bad enough, but now there are two basically ancient and indestructible creatures that we will have to interact with and possibly fight against if things go very wrong.</p><p>I'm hoping that doesn’t happen, but I know that if it does, all the hunters are going to have to join together to face whatever happens together. We won be able to deal with it alone, but organizing the hunters can be a pretty difficult task in its own right. We are not used to us all working together in large, organized groups. Most hunters work alone or in pairs, and are either traveling all over the country for different cases, or we live in a state and handle all the cases we can in a smaller area.</p><p>I take some time to finish my food and clean up the trash before changing into something a little more comfortable before getting in the bed and setting an alarm. I'll wake up in half an hour before continuing with the journey to New Orleans to get Claire out. </p><p>Josh’s POV<br/>
Klaus’ warning to me about Elijah’s interest in the older of the male hunters Dean, has put me on edge and even if the local supernatural community doesn’t know about that part and only think Elijah gave his word, they are on edge too. Well, the ones that know Elijah is just as if not more dangerous and unforgiving as Klaus is are on edge. No one is going to want to cross Elijah, but each person might have a different reason not to want to cross him. </p><p>There are the people that will not cross Elijah because they know what he is like and how dangerous he can be if he is crossed, they are the ones that know despite his calm and collected appearance, he can be even more dangerous than Klaus. They are the ones that have actually had interactions with Elijah, or have been there when he punishes someone for something that they did. Then there are the people that don't know him, have not met him, but know his name and that he is an Originals and will not cross him because of that. The last group of people, are the ones that know Elijah and don't think he is that dangerous despite all they have heard about him. The reason they don't want to cross him, is because they know that Klaus is his brother, and do not want to do anything to get on the bad side of Klaus. </p><p>Either way, all the supernatural residents, and the humans that know about the supernatural, have been informed about Elijah giving his words and each group seemed to be a little nervous. Which is good, no one in their right mind will mess with the hunters in any way. Most will probably not even want to talk with them, worried that it might lead to some kind of argument that will then get worse from there, leading to an angry Elijah. And if there is an angry Elijah, you can be almost certain that Klaus will be angry as well.</p><p>While Elijah and Klaus are with the three hunters dealing with the vampire that has been killing the children in the French Quarter, I am stationed at Rousseau’s. Klaus wanted me to keep an eye on everything, and I think that he believes that more hunters will be coming into New Orleans now that the Winchesters know about the Originals and were asking their hunter friends about them. That will be bringing a whole lot of attention here and none of it is really what any of us supernatural want.</p><p>We all know that there are the good hunters, and the bad hunters. The good hunters are like the Winchester brothers, they only go after the ones that are killing humans for no reason and causing trouble for humans. But the bad hunters, are the ones that think all supernatural are monsters and deserve to be killed solely because they are not humans or completely normal. To them, even young witches deserve to be killed because they can use magic, and because there is a small chance they will grow up to cause some trouble. </p><p>My thoughts though, is that hunters won’t be coming into town suddenly, but a few may wander in to check in on the Winchesters or the young female hunter. Probably someone will come to watch over her, or maybe take her away from here since I'm pretty sure she isn’t as experienced as the Winchesters are.</p><p>I look around Rousseau’s quickly to make sure nothing is going on, and see one of humans representatives looking around as they are entering with a woman I don't recognize following close behind. It only takes a moment and I know that she is human, and from the way she is walking and looking around, she’s a hunter as well. Which means the hunter came into town and is probably a friend of the Winchesters, was going around trying to find them and met the human representative who then brought her here.</p><p>I watch them for a few minutes, I am not going to approach them because there is the small chance that they are looking for someone else, or that they are really just here for a drink. After some time though, the faction member spots me in the corner and starts to lead the hunter towards me. Sighing, I wait for them to make it over to me and just watch them. This is the part I always hate, the introductions and the talking are always awkward and my almost nonexistent social skills don't do me any favors. </p><p>“Josh, this is Jody. She is a hunter, and she is the legal guardian of Claire Novak, the young female hunter that is in town with the Winchester brothers. She was looking for her daughter and I heard that you were told to be here in case anything happened, so I brought her here because you can help her.” With that, the faction member turns around and leaves Jody standing there and an awkward silence begins.</p><p>Jody breaks it. “Well Josh, as they said my name is Jody and I am the legal guardian of Claire, and I am here to get her back home. School is starting again in a few days and she needs to be back home and getting ready, not running around with the Winchesters.”</p><p>I smile and try to hold in a laugh, but I know that there is more to what is going on than what she is telling me. She obviously knows a little about Klaus and Elijah and who they are, and that is the main reason that Jody has come to get Claire out of here. There is no way that she didn’t know her daughter was with the Winchesters, or that she was hunting. I don't think that Claire would be with the Winchesters unless they got permission from Jody first, especially since they wouldn’t want to put Claire in too much danger.</p><p>“It’s good to meet you. Claire is out right now, but I know where she is staying for the moment and I can bring you there to wait for her.” There is a moment of silence between us and I'm pretty sure she knows that I am aware there is more to it than what she has told me. Jody doesn’t seem to be a stupid person, she is definitely more aware of what is going on around her than she might let on. </p><p>“I think that will be fine, thank you for being willing to help me despite any negative feelings that there may be between us for whatever reason.”<br/>

</p>
<p>I can't help but smile as I stand us. “Just because you are a hunter, doesn’t mean that we have to hate each other right off the bat. I can tell that you really do care about Claire, and she is important to someone who’s wellbeing and happiness is very important to someone else I cannot name, for reasons I cannot explain. But you care about her, so I am here to help.” With this I make my way out of the bar and can hear Jody following behind me, and I can tell that she is really confused and isn’t sure what I meant, but I don't think that she is going to let it go any time soon until she knows more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Helicopter Sheriff Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s POV<br/>I've been on some annoying hunts before, but this one has definitely topped all the others that we have been on, and thats saying something. Hunts can be annoying all the time when you are trying to figure out what it is that is killing or kidnapping people, but on this hunt we knew pretty early what it is we were hunting. Going after vampires is normally simple and easy, but it will get a little harder when there are more than one or two of them, or if it is a bigger area we have to search. Spotting a vampire victim is normally easy to do since they will kill for any reason, but do not always let their food go to waste. The annoying part of this case, was that we had to keep in mind the two ancient vampires that wanted this younger vampire who was killing the children to be taken alive.</p><p>I know why they want him, or more specifically why the suited asshat vampire Elijah wants the younger one, and I can't really say that I'm upset about knowing what is to come for the vampire that was killing kids. Anyone, human or not, that kills kids for no reason does not deserve to live, but they also don't deserve to have a quick painless death. I know that this guy won’t be getting a painless death and it certainly won’t be a quick one either, not based on the looks that have been aimed in his direction when we first brought him out. If I didn’t know that the Originals probably weren’t going to attack us, I would have been of the looks on their faces, especially Elijah’s since he has looked mostly neutral for the time I have known him. Honestly, I'm still a little nervous around the Originals even if they have no reason to hurt us.</p><p>After Sam and I first were able to knock out the vampire and carry him outside, I thought that we were going to have to carry him the whole way back, but that wasn’t the case. As soon as he had been restrained and injected with quite a lot of vervain, Elijah picked him up like he weighted nothing and quickly disappeared. It only took me a second to realize that he had used vamp speed to take the man wherever it is he went. He must have some place that anyone who crosses him or his brother are brought to, and as soon as Elijah was gone with the younger vampire I felt very on edge.</p><p>My instincts were telling me to run, and from the way Sam was walking his were telling him the same thing mine were. It only took me a moment after Elijah sudden reappeared next to his brother for me to know why I was on edge. For some reason, Elijah’s presence was calming and comforting to me, and suddenly being left alone with his brother had made me feel threatened and uncomfortable, and knowing what Klaus is, it makes sense. But feeling relaxed with Elijah’s presence does not make sense to me, sine he is just as dangerous as his brother is being an ancient vampire that I have no real way to kill. </p><p>“I was informed by Josh that there is a woman who is waiting at the compound to see you three, she says that she is the mother of young Claire and that she is here to bring Claire back home upon our return to the compound. Is this something that you were expecting? Is this woman someone that you know Winchesters?” I'm a little surprised by the calm tone of Elijah’s voice, and realize that I must have been a little deeper in thought than I thought when I jump slightly when he speaks. After a moment Sam is the one to speak for us, and Claire just looks upset that she will have to leave with Jody and leave us even if the case if over. A lot has happened today, and this is definitely one of the more interesting things that has happened in quite a long time so it makes sense that she would want to stay.</p><p>“Yes, that would be Jody then waiting for us, she is Claire’s adoptive mother, Jody is also a small town Sheriff and a hunter like us. She is very protective of Claire and so we did expect her to show up at some point, since this is the first bigger case that Claire has been on before with us or just in general.” I notice the amusement that crosses Klaus’ face when Sam refers to the hunt as a case, but I am glad that he doesn’t seem to be offended by someone coming to get Claire or anything Sam said.</p><p>“Yeah, she is here to take me away because she thinks that I am not ready to be on bigger cases until I'm a lot older. Thinks that this is too much for me to deal with even if I am with Sam and Dean.” Claire sounds annoyed and I know that she thinks that she is ready to go on bigger hunts with people and smaller hunts on her own. </p><p>“You should not be offended that there is someone who has come to make sure that you are safe and well, it is not a sign of weakness to have someone who cares about you and does what they can to check up on you. After all, I still make it my business to be protective of my siblings, and to check up on them despite the fact that it is nearly impossible to kill one of us or how long we have been alive. Having someone do what they can to help you, is not them thinking that you are weak and in need of their protection. It is a sign that you are loved and cared for, that there is someone out there that is ready to do what they can to make sure that you are safe, that you are cared for.”</p><p>As soon as Elijah has finished talking Claire looks down slightly, but I can tell that she feels a little better now about Jody coming to get her. She must have seen Jody coming as a sign that she is considered to be weak or not ready. But now with what Elijah just said, I think that she feels a little better now that she knows that the Originals also have a babysitter or a protective parent of sorts.</p><p>“I guess.” Is all Claire says as we continue walking and for the rest of the trip back to the compound, we all walk in silence and Claire stays close to us.</p><p>I'm hoping that all the other hunters we know have heard about the Originals now, this is something that everyone knows about. It really wouldn’t be good for some hunter to come across one of the Originals, Klaus more than his brother, and for them to not know who they are. I don't think that either of them would be too happy if a hunter tried to kill them for whatever reason, I mean I don't even like it when people try to kill me even if I deserve it.</p><p>There is something about the older of the Original brothers, Elijah, that is confusing me and my instincts. There is a part of me that knows to be wary around him because he is a vampire, and as an older vampire he is a lot more dangerous than one that is younger even if the younger ones have a harder time controlling themselves. But then there is some part of me that feels safe around him, that feels comforted by his presence, his calm demeanor and his straightforward way of dealing with what he faces.</p><p>I know that he would do anything he needed to in order to protect his family, and that is not something that I can hold against him. I know that I would do the exact same thing in order to protect Sam from anything that we ended up facing, and I have done things in order to keep him safe. I've sold my soul to save him, and I've done everything I can to keep him safe, to help him when he has problems, help him detox from demon blood and so much more. And I would do it all again and more if it meant that I could keep Sam safe and happy. So on some level I can relate to Elijah, and I understand him, his choices and motives.</p><p>It doesn’t take long to get to the compound and as soon as we have walked into the main open courtyard, Jody appears on one of the balconies before she is making her way down to us. As soon as she has reached us, Claire is pulled into a tight hug and I am pretty surprised that Claire isn’t trying to pull free, but instead is hugging back just as tight. She normally isn’t the most affectionate person, especially if there are other people around because she has some image or reputation to protect. </p><p>As soon as Jody and Claire have let each other go, Sam is being pulled into a crushing hug and I know that I am next, so I do what I can to prepare myself. I know it has been a little since we have all been able to really talk and catch up on what has been going on and what we have all been dealing with. Jody has been dealing with some rogue werewolves that were causing a lot of problems in Sioux Falls, and she even let Claire help her a little with them. She had just really got that all sorted out when we heard of the case here and reached out. </p><p>We all knew that Claire had been wanting to go on a bigger hunt for some time, and that she had wanted to go with us because we traveled around to new places for the cases. So as soon as Jody had cleaned up there werewolf problem, Claire was sent over to us at the Bunker to stay with us until the next case came in for us to deal with.</p><p>As soon as we have all been crushed, Jody seems to realize that there are two other people here with us that she doesn’t know, and I can tell that she immediately marks them as the Originals brother. This seems to put her on edge slightly, but she begins to react when nothing happens and the Mikaelson’s simply wait for her to finish her check up and greetings. </p><p>Sam is of course the one to break the silence and introduce Jody to the Originals, pointing to the brothers as he says their name. “Jody Mills, these are the Mikaelson brothers, Klaus and Elijah. Elijah and Klaus, this is Claire’s adoptive mother Sheriff Jody Mills.”</p><p>Jody smiles slightly at them and doesn’t say anything, but Elijah is stepping forward slightly and I notice he still keeps some distance between us, seeming to keep in mind that Jody does not completely trust him yet. “Hello there. Sheriff Mills, you are welcome here in our home, and I would be honored if you would stay for little and get some rest, or at least have something to eat. From what I know you have a long journey ahead of you, and you have not had much rest after taking that journey to get here. I give you my word that you will not be harmed in my home unless you attack on of us.”</p><p>Elijah is keeping his tone calm and gentle, smiling slightly and he is standing with pretty good posture, which I can tell is making Jody relax slightly. “That would be very kind of you, I definitely won’t say no to a few hours rest and some good food that isn’t fast food, before I have to start on the long drive back home. Thank you for taking care of my daughter and the boys, and for offering a place to rest.”</p><p>Elijah responds with another slight smile while Klaus remains behind him and I think that he is smirking at the interaction and Jody’s reaction to Elijah. It is probably a pretty common reaction, since Elijah seems to have good manners and he seems to be pretty old-fashioned with his way of speaking and acting. With Elijah being a vampire, it is only common to see him as someone that can be extremely dangerous but his attitude, way of carrying himself and his way of interacting with people seems to be very old-fashioned. He may have changed slightly over time to be a better person, to be more in control of himself or to fit in with the current times to some degree, but he is still a 1,000 year old vampire.</p><p>“Wonderful. If you would all follow me, I will bring you to some rooms where you can take a shower and rest for some time. In, shall we say four hours, I will come to collect all of you and show you to the dining room where food will be waiting. Feel free to wander around the compound as you would like, but do refrain from trying to open any locked doors as was mentioned when you first arrived here.”</p><p>With that he smiles at us and turns around rather quickly and walking away, with us hurrying to following behind him. The first room he leads us to is one I haven’t seen yet and he ushers Jody and Claire into it before turning and walking to another room close by and motioning for us to enter. By the time I have entered the room and realize that it is Elijah’s own room and turn around to ask him why he brought us here, he has already disappeared.</p><p>“Sam, I'm getting really confused by their behavior, especially Elijah’s, and it is really pissing me off. He is a freaking vampire, and a very old one, but he is acting like a gentleman and being all polite to us. Then there is the other side of it where he promised someone that he would make sure the killer would have a long and painful death. I feel relaxed around him when I should be terrified, I mean we don't know a lot about him, but we do know that he is a very dangerous and powerful vampire who has been alive longer than I can really imagine.”</p><p>I start pacing around the room and I can tell that Sam is worried I'll start breaking things, which wouldn’t be good since we are in Elijah’s room again, but I know that I'm not that type of angry right now. I have to be really pissed off to start destroying a room, like out of control the world is going to end and I can't stop it kind of pissed off.</p><p>This day started off so normally with us learning about the case and making our way here with Claire for her first big hunt, the only thing I was worried about was always doing what I could to make sure Claire stayed safe but also felt like she was actually contributing to the case. Then we get here, we go to the clubs and all of a sudden the world has spit out something new for us to deal with, something we knew almost nothing about. </p><p>This world really pisses me off and I am so damn tired of being used as just a piece on the chess board of some high and mighty being that finds it amusing to throw us into different situations that we down know how to deal with. My whole life apparently was planed out to make sure that I was born and lived in a way that prepared me for what was decided would be my destiny, to be a vessel for an archangel. I am damn tired of it. </p><p>“Dude, calm down just take a seat or something. I know that this is a really weird situation but I am going to give Bobby an update on what’s going on. You should take a shower then get some sleep while you can man, we have four hours until Elijah will come to get us for food and it would be pretty good to have gotten some sleep before then. Go shower dude, I know we both smell pretty bad, that house was rancid and I'm surprised some people were actually able to live there and stand it.”</p><p>After a moment of glaring at Sam, I shake my head and mutter as I head to the bathroom to take a shower and clear my head. This has been a long day, a lot of shit has happened and I know that taking a shower to really clean up then taking a nap even if it isn’t for long, will be good for me and whoever I have to interact with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Thoughts Before Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long break between updates, school is really hectic as finals are approaching in three weeks, then I got a job all summer I have to be getting ready for. I will do all I can to keep updating as often as I am able to, and I hope that you enjoy where the story goes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niklaus’ POV<br/>
It has only been two hours since we returned to the compound after tracking down the rogue out of town vampire, but my brother is already planning on what food he is going to have for our hunter guests and making sure everything is set up and looking nice for them. At first he was thinking of simply ordering some food or compelling a professional chef to make food for us as we have done in the past. Then after some debate, and I think because of the elder Winchester, my noble brother decided that he would cook a meal instead for them.</p><p>Compulsion has always been a very useful tool for us in many different situations as it must be for any vampire especially the younger ones, but it is not something that would be considered to be impressive in most cases since very little time or skill is put into the use of it. Even the youngest of vampires can compel a human if they know how to, and even by mistake at times. The only time it would be difficult, is if we tried to compel someone that had been taking or was wearing vervain but that would be considered to be impressive since it would not work in the first place. Therefore in a situation such as this, the best course of action is to cook a meal personally and show off the skill that one has gathered throughout the many years of their life up until this point. </p><p>I know that this is a big thing, but I do not know if the hunters would even know how big a deal it is if they knew my brother was cooking for them. It is not often that Elijah will cook for someone, especially someone he has only recently met, and I do not think that he has even cooked much for me since we first became vampires so long ago.</p><p>We are vampires, we do not need human food to survive as these hunters do, so cooking is not something that happens normally unless we have some other company, and even then the food is not cooked by one of us. We do not even need to eat the food to fit in with humans, but there are times when the tastes can bring back memories and feelings from long ago. But cooking for someone else means something that cannot be overlooked. Time and effort put into something that we do not require, is a way to show respect for a guest that we have, or to show care for someone important to us.</p><p>And whether I like it or not, the hunters are now important to us to some degree. One more than the others of course, yet it will take more time for me to know if that is a good thing or a bad thing no matter how I feel at this moment. I have to admit, I have already taken a liking to Dean, especially after seeing how protective he is of his brother and of the young female hunter who I believe is like a sister to him. I can see to some degree why my brother may have felt some sense of protectiveness towards Dean, since they both put their family before themselves.</p><p>For the past hour and a half my brother has been working in the kitchen preparing various dishes, some of which I didn’t even know he was able to cook, others I do not know the name of which is quite interesting. Even though I know I have no need for food and that it will do nothing to ro for me, I will be looking forward to when we sit down and eat. I know however, that I will need to behave as well as I am able to, otherwise there will be some punishment from Elijah later that I do not want.</p><p>I may be stronger than my brother and have the upper hand in a fight most of the time as a result of that, but when Elijah is upset there is nothing that can help you avoid whatever punishment he has planned for you. Something that I have learned over time the hard way, and the few times that it has happened has been more than enough for me. I do not have any desire to purposefully anger Elijah in any way that would guarantee some form of retribution later on in the day, week, month, or even the years to come. One thing that can be said about my brother other than how noble or creative he is capable of being, is that he can be much more patient especially when it comes to him getting his revenge on someone. </p><p>Elijah can be very creative when it comes to some punishment for someone, and unlike me he likes to use many different methods when making sure someone suffers for some action or decision they made that bothered or upset him. We both know that pain is not the only way to punish, but Elijah acts on that more than I do, not that it bothers me. I would much prefer to rip someones head off as opposed to taking time to plan something out to the level that my brother does. Which is why there are those that would rather get on my bad side than my more, honorable, brother. They know that when they anger me, their end will be painful for sure, but it will be quick. With Elijah on the other hand, they know that it can last as long as he keeps interest in making them pay for whatever they had done to draw his attention and his anger in the first place.</p><p>Knowing that my presence will not be welcomed in the kitchen at this time, I have made my way to the library and decide to take some time to just sit in silence. Things are going to change, and these hunters are the cause of it even if they do not know what they have done and what will now happen in the future because of them. All the vampires, werewolves and witches in New Orleans already know not to harm the hunters otherwise Elijah will be very upset, and in time that information will spread to others in each community.</p><p>When the Winchesters go on hunts in the future, they may have different creatures trying to assist them in their hunt in order to make sure the elder brother remains safe. While not all have met Elijah and he doesn’t have the same reputation as me, he is still well known and his reputation my be stronger than mine in ways I could never even hope match. He is someone who’s good side you want to be on because he will help you at times as opposed to being on my good side and only getting some reassurance that I won’t kill you for whatever reason. It is good to be on my good side, but it is even better to be on Elijah’s good side which does make sense since he is known as the honorable one.</p><p>Each of us Originals are known in some way slightly different from the others, we each have certain traits that are highlighted, things about us that are very well known through the community. So each of us hold somme power in a way that the others could not and people who know of us know that, and they also understand that even with the reputation as the honorable and reasonable one, Elijah is still not one to cross. </p><p>I do not know how I feel about Elijah’s strange connection to the older of the brothers, but after they took down the vampire I can see there are some similarities between the two of them. There is nothing that my brother would not do, if it meant keeping me safe and finding my redemption and happiness. Protecting me and the rest of our family is what he has always considered to be his charge, his duty and his purpose in life no matter how long we have been on this earth. He has always only really thought to keep us safe from whatever we face, even if that means ourselves.</p><p>I may live in the compound, but it has been some time since I was in the library and strangely I find that I have missed being in here. It is a peaceful place, a quiet place. I know that my brother likes to spend his time here when he is able to, and I think I should maybe try to spend more time here as well instead of out plotting different things. </p><p>I'm not sure how much time has passed before I am alerted to someone approaching the library with a long even gait, and I can tell immediately that it is not my brother or any of the female hunters. The steps are too heavy to be a woman’s or my brothers, but the strides seem too long to be the older Winchester, so it must be the younger, taller brother. A few moments later the door frame is filled by the younger Winchester who walks calmly into the library and is in awe of all the books on the shelves.</p><p>It seems he is so caught up with the amount of books and probably the fact that they are all obviously older and more rare books, that he does not notice me until he looks more around the room and takes in the chairs in the center of the area free of bookshelves. As soon as he sees me, he freezes and I can tell that he is nervous even if I have not done anything to make myself seem to be a threat to him or his family. Even if I have not threatened them, he knows that I am still a threat to them depending on the situation that we find ourselves in. Very wise of him, no matter if we are on the same side, he must know that I am a danger no matter what, and will turn on them if it is in my best interest or if they threaten my family. </p><p>Sam clears his throat and hesitates a moment longer before he speaks up in an even tone that impresses me. “Um I'm sorry, I hope I didn’t disturb you or anything. It’s just uh, Claire told me about the library here before we went on the hunt, and I love books, especially older ones, so I wanted to check it out when I had the time.”</p><p>Nodding to him I try to smile in a way that won’t be considered to be threatening or mocking in any way, but I am not quite sure if I succeed or not. “It is quite alright Sam, I was just taking a little time to think and make sure I have processed all that has happened in the past day or so. And no worries at all, Elijah told me he startled Claire while she was in here before we went out to find the young vampire. Apparently she didn’t notice him enter and he didn’t want to disturb her as she looked interested in the journal she was reading at the time. My brother the gentleman, always making sure to not cross any lines or burn any bridges when they need not be crossed or burned.”</p><p>Sam smiles slightly before answering as he remains standing awkwardly where he stopped when he first noticed me in the open doorway leading to the main hall. “Yeah she told us about that before the hunt. She was a little embarrassed that she didn’t hear him go into the library.”</p><p>“Oh she should not be embarrassed by that in the slightest. After all, he has been alive for over 1,000 years and has had a lot of practice moving around without startling those he was with or making an effort to avoid. Practice does make perfect as you may agree, the more you practice the more skilled you become, and the more those skills become habits and second nature for you to use whenever needed.”</p><p>“Yeah that is true I guess, didn’t think about it that way. Wait, you said journal. There are journals in here? Who’s are they? What do they talk about?”</p><p>Nodding slightly I tilt my head to the side and continue to look him dead in the eyes. “Yes Sam, in addition to numerous books on all sorts of topics, there are quite a few journals in here and they mostly belong to Elijah. We have been alive for quite some time, and he began journaling a long time ago, making sure he would write down different events and memories of from our life he didn’t want to lose as we gained more and more memories. You are welcome to read them of course, my noble brother would not mind. If he didn’t want them to be read by any other than him, he wouldn’t have put them on the shelves with the other books for any who enters our home to see and read.”</p><p>The hunter looks at me in shock for a moment before he covers it with a blank expression and nods to me slowly. “Well that does make sense. If it is alright with you I would like to spend some time here and look through the books you have here, I really do enjoy reading about new things when I can and some of these books look very old.”</p><p>“Of course, I do not mind at all. There is still a good amount of time before it will be time to gather in the main dining room to enjoy a meal together, so read as much as you would like. That is what the books are here for, and it does make sense for a hunter to be interested in history and so on, there are a lot of events in history that there was some supernatural involvement in. Clues and information can be found in may places, and it is important to do what you can to make sure you know all you can know in your chosen field.”</p><p>The hunter looks at me curiously and I smile in response before I get up and gesture for him to make himself at home. After a moment he responds with a nod before he begins to look at all the different shelves full of books, some of which he may not have even know existed. Before I leave the room he has picked one and sat down to start reading, and I am curious as to why he decided to read one of my brothers journals first. Oh well, whatever his reason, I hope he is ready to know some of the more bloody details of our past.</p><p>Jody’s POV<br/>
I am not quite sure what to think about the two Original vampires, but I am glad that they don't seem to be hostile towards us for the time being at least. This Klaus and Elijah seem to be as good as very old vampires can be, especially since they have helped the boys with he hunt and helped keep them safe. </p><p>The younger of the brother, the hybrid one Klaus, has been pretty easy for me to read and I know that I do not want to get on his bad side for whatever reason if I can help it. He is they type of person that will be insulted easily on certain subjects, and he will probably react in a violent and physical way. He seems like the type that is quick to anger and these admitting his wrong.</p><p>The older one however, Elijah, I can't really get a read on him and it makes me a little nervous but it is also makes sense. He has apparently been alive for over 1,000 years and he has had a lot of time and practice to control himself, his emotions and so on. But he seems to be more in control than his younger brother is, and that may be a result of him being the older brother while they were still both human. He would have had a lot more responsibility than Klaus would have, especially since 1,000 years ago the world was a lot less civilized and advanced as it is now. It would have been a lot more dangerous for them in their day to day lives.</p><p>From the little that Bobby has been able to learn from the various hunters that are working across the United States and the few supernatural beings that are hunter friendly, Klaus is the one we know most about. All the information we have gathered tells us that Klaus can be impulsive and is very violent especially to those that have betrayed him or conspired against him or his family. With those people there is no forgiveness.</p><p>Elijah however, there is considerably less information out there that he has gotten. Even those that are supernatural don't seem to know much more than the few hunters that had some information to share. From what we know, he is less impulsive, less violent, and is known mostly as the honorable one, or the noble brother. Apparently when he makes a deal or gives his word, he will not break it unless the other breaks their word first. And from the one source we had, you never want to break a deal with Elijah.</p><p>It wasn’t just that he was the reasonable one, and the one that was least likely to kill you whether or not he had a reason. You didn’t want to break a deal with Elijah or break his trust in you because he would stop at nothing to make sure that you have been punished for what you had done. He may not have the same bloody record as Klaus does, but from what we know he can be just as violent and vengeful in the right circumstances.</p><p>And of course the boys have somehow found themselves right there with them in whatever situation this is. And from what I could tell, there is something about either Sam or Dean that has made some sort of impression on one of the brothers. I don't think any vampire, let alone one of the original vampires, would be doing all that these Mikaelson bothers have done for the Winchester brothers. Keeping them safe, letting them stay in their home and being free to talk around and explore unlocked rooms, even getting food for them. There is more at play here, and I am not happy that I don't know what it is. Oh boys, what have you gotten yourselves mixed up in this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>